LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON : LA LEGENDE OUBLIEE
by Link9
Summary: Tome 3 : Douze ans après l'affrontement entre la Source et l'Ankou, les astres annoncent une période bien sombre pour les sorciers et les moldus. Une femme va changer le destin du monde et le cours de l'histoire. La dernière manche pour la conquête du monde s'ouvre et, quel que soit le vainqueur, l'humanité s'en trouvera changée. Dernier tome des aventures d'Hermione Granger
1. Les débuts d'un monde

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et voilà le dernier tome des aventures d'Hermione !

Vous trouverez toutesz les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez, promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**4****ème**** Trilogie : LA TRILOGIE D'AVALON**

**TOME 3 : LA LEGENDE OUBLIEE**

**Chapitre 1 : Les débuts d'un monde**

_Si elle avait été humaine, la Source aurait soupiré de soulagement. Les moldus étaient enfin en sécurité, les sorciers ayant été exilés sur Avalon. La catastrophe avait été évitée de peu. Elle promena Son attention sur le nouveau continent et se délecta de l'incompréhension, voire de l'angoisse des magiciens qui découvraient cette terre inconnue._

_"Et dire que je suis à l'origine de ces monstruosités..."_

_L'Origine de toutes magies se remémora la création du premier sorcier, ou plutôt, de la première sorcière, cette petite humaine crasseuse à la chevelure pouilleuse qui avait capté un peu de Sa magie. Comment aurait-Elle pu deviner à l'époque que cette incongruité donnerait naissance à un peuple qui voudrait asservir ceux qui étaient différents d'eux ?_

_"Maintenant, je les surveille de près. Et au moindre débordement, je les anéantirai tous..." se promit-Elle._

_Cependant, Elle se rappela la nature des humains et leur capacité à se trouver un chef à leur image. C'est à dire le plus cruel, le plus violent et le plus stupide._

_"Autant s'attendre au pire... A moins de les prendre de vitesse."_

_Elle observa rapidement le troupeau de sorciers et une jeune femme, blonde comme les blés, aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et au coeur pur, capta Son intérêt._

_"Vivianne... Elle saura guider ces animaux sur la voie de la rédemption. Il suffit juste de lui donner les moyens de s'acquitter de cette lourde tâche..." songea la Source._

_Elle se concentra, laissant sa magie atteindre la sorcière, et l'amena à elle. Se matérialisant sur les rives d'un lac, Vivianne jeta des regards anxieux aux alentours. Quelques secondes auparavant, elle essayait d'apaiser Elvanie, sa sœur, qui était terrifiée, et maintenant elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu._

_Elle eut un hoquet de surprise alors qu'une boule d'énergie pure sortait de l'onde pour flotter à sa surface._

_- Bonjour Vivianne... commença l'Origine de toutes magies. Je t'ai choisie entre tous les sorciers, pour faire de toi leur guide. Bien. Ecoute ma parole et sois digne de ma confiance._

_5 000 ans plus tard_

_Son cheval paissait à quelques mètres, s'ébrouant de temps à autre pour se faire un peu d'air. Vivianne était adossée contre le tronc d'un chêne massif qui l'abritait de la chaleur par son épais feuillage. Heureusement, la petite brise d'été apportait un peu de fraicheur du lac, son lac, celui où tout avait commencé, à une demi-lieue de là. La blonde pouvait en voir la rive et se promit d'aller y faire quelques brasses à la fin de ses arbitrages. Chacun au Royaume d'Avalon savait que sa reine avait une affinité particulière avec l'eau, et qu'elle passait son temps libre au dit lac et c'est naturellement qu'elle était appelée par tous la Dame du Lac._

_Son conseiller juridique déplia un parchemin puis s'éclaircit la voix._

_- Morgane contre le Seigneur Gustave._

_Vivianne se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. Que voulait encore ce crétin ? Des années qu'il estait en justice pour les prétextes les plus futiles et gagnait tous ses procès. Et pourtant, Vivianne aurait adoré le débouter de ses demandes. Malheureusement Gustave était très bien conseillé._

_Le nobliau s'avança, les joues rouge de fureur, tandis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit le suivait, un pas en arrière._

_- Seigneur Gustave, quel plaisir de vous revoir… ironisa la Dame du Lac. Que reprochez-vous à cette jeune femme ?_

_- Rien ! Je suis l'offensé dans cette histoire, s'écria l'homme. Cette garce s'en prend à moi pour rien ! ajouta-t-il en pointant rageusement son index sur la femme qui ne perdait pas de son calme. De la calomnie, voilà ce que c'est !_

_La jeune femme sourit avant de s'incliner profondément devant Vivianne._

_- Ma reine, je viens vous demander justice. Le Seigneur Gustave est un fieffé voleur et je vous apporte les preuves de ses nombreux méfaits. _

_La blonde était à présent toute ouïe, incapable de détacher son regard de Morgane. La jeune femme, issue d'un milieu peu aisé si elle en jugeait les habits qu'elle portait, s'exprimait avec aisance et une excellente rhétorique. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les lèvres qui se mouvaient avec grâce et Vivianne sentit une douce chaleur naître au creux de ses reins. Elle décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et de se concentrer sur le discours de Morgane._

_A la fin de l'exposé de la jeune femme, Vivianne retint un sourire et se leva._

_- Conseiller, emmenez le seigneur Gustave en cellule. Les arguments de Mademoiselle Morgane sont plus que probants. Envoyez dès aujourd'hui les inspecteurs des finances pour examiner les comptes de ce voyou._

_Le fonctionnaire acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du noble qui éructait de colère. Le Conseiller ignora les insultes et le poussa en direction des gardes royaux._

_- Morgane, cela vous siérait-il de m'accompagner au lac ? La journée a été longue et chaude, et je pense que l'eau fraîche nous ferait le plus grand bien._

_- Votre Majesté, je ne voudrais vous imposer ma présence._

_La blonde posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme._

_- Je vous suis redevable. Des années que j'essaie de coincer légalement Gustave et vous me l'apportez sur un plateau._

_- Dans ce cas, ce serait un immense honneur de me rendre au lac avec vous, votre Majesté, fit Morgane en s'inclinant._

_La blonde attendit qu'elle se redresse pour poser ses doigts sous le menton de la femme. Elle plongea son regard dans les deux yeux noisette qui la fixaient intensément._

_- Appelez-moi Vivianne…_

Vivianne ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les images de sa première rencontre avec celle qui était devenue sa femme gravées sur la rétine. Son regard était fixé sur le ciel nuageux au-dessus d'elle et son corps dérivait à la surface de l'océan, ballotté au gré des vagues.

Elle avait failli mourir sous le coup de la puissance magique de la Source. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle prenait conscience de ses blessures. Si elle s'était échappée ne serait-ce que dix secondes plus tard, elle aurait succombé. Elle avait réussi à soigner ses yeux crevés, mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée corrompre ?" susurra dans son esprit la voix de la Source. "Contemple le fruit de tes erreurs et repends-toi..."

Vivianne se concentra, ignorant la souffrance et les mots de l'Origine de toutes magies, et ses doigts se mirent à crépiter, semblant interagir au contact de l'eau.

« J'ai toujours eu une affinité avec cet élément… » songea-t-elle pendant que la magie faisait son œuvre.

Une fois les blessures les plus graves cicatrisées, elle transplana pour une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres. Ellealluma la lumière du salon et se traîna jusqu'au divan pour s'y laisser tomber. Son regard embué de larmes se promena sur le mobilier, sa main s'attarda un moment sur le dossier du canapé. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un long cheveu noir comme l'ébène et s'en saisirent, tremblants.

- Morgane, ma chérie... murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

Quelques heures plus tôt, les deux femmes avaient fait l'amour ici même. A ce souvenir, elle ne put retenir les sanglots qui montaient le long de sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entraîner Morgane dans cette histoire. Son combat avec l'Origine de toutes magies ne concernait qu'elle. Mais sa famille, ses amis en avaient fait les frais. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle avait perdu sa femme, sa fille, sa confidente et meilleure amie. Uniquement par la faute de sa révolte et des projets de la Source.

Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle, glissant le long de son menton pour s'échouer sur ses genoux.

- Je vous vengerai... tous... L'Origine de toutes magies m'a privée de mes soutiens. Soit, je prendrais les siens.

Elle ferma les yeux, les visages de sa femme et de sa fille dansant derrière ses paupières, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Je vous aime... chuchota-t-elle.

Puis, elle chassa de son esprit les portraits de sa défunte famille. Elle devait être forte, oublier la vie qu'elle avait connue sur Avalon, faire table rase du passé.

Elle se leva péniblement et gagna la chambre pour se coucher sur les draps. D'abord, elle devait guérir. Ensuite, elle mettrait en place un plan implacable. Et enfin, sa vengeance pourrait s'accomplir.

* * *

Hermione était toujours évanouie. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis que l'océan avait rejeté son corps blessé. Deux larges mains, puissantes, massives, l'attrapèrent pour la soulever.

- Tout ira bien... murmura une voix grave. Je vais te cacher... Et un jour, tu reprendras ta place dans ce monde. Tu enrayeras la folie qui va se déverser sur la terre des hommes. J'ai confiance en toi.

Tenant délicatement le corps martyrisé contre lui, Culann disparut dans un craquement sonore, sans un dernier regard pour la petite crique d'Avalon.

* * *

Severus marchait de son pas rapide dans la forêt, en direction de la caverne aux mille et un objets. Il était soulagé de s'éloigner de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le château reconstruit. Les Sages et les Hauts, sous la férule d'Aliénor, avaient remis en état la forteresse. Maintenant que les travaux étaient achevés, le neuvième Sage avait averti la Présidente des Conseils qu'il comptait mettre un peu d'ordre dans la grotte aux merveilles et qu'il poursuivrait ses travaux de maître des potions. L'ancienne reine n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le congédier d'un geste de la main.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la caverne, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Culann, assis sur un coffre en bois. Le forgeron des Sages semblait l'attendre et Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Veilleur ? s'enquit Rogue.

- Beaucoup de choses, murmura le géant en se levant. Tu es la personne qu'il me faut pour mener à bien des recherches confidentielles.

- A quel sujet ?

Culann jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne n'épiait leur conversation.

- A propos d'horcruxes, murmura le géant. Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, mais notre conversation doit impérativement rester entre nous.

Severus acquiesça, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Qui pouvait, dans leur entourage, avoir constitué des horcruxes ? Dans quel but ? Surtout, combien étaient-ils, sous quelle forme se présentaient-ils et comment allait-il faire pour les localiser ? Inquiet, il s'adossa contre une paroi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il sentait que ce qu'allait lui raconter le Veilleur était d'une importance capitale. Mais il était bien loin de prévoir le bouleversement que ça allait provoquer.

* * *

_Douze ans plus tard_

Horgar recrachait un noyau de prune dans sa paume avant de le jeter derrière lui. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pagne et se leva, la mine sombre. Il gagna de son pas lourd la sortie de sa caverne et son regard se posa sur la lune pleine. Les étoiles étaient belles en ce soir de fin août, le ciel parfaitement dégagé. Un temps d'été. Il frissonna et se frotta les bras. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une femme se matérialisa devant lui et eut un doux sourire. Le troll la dévisagea, les yeux plissé, avant de reconnaître son aura magique.

- Cassandra, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il, surpris d'avoir une visite d'une Sage. Des années que personne m'a rendu visite...

- Bonsoir, Gardien. J'ai senti ton inquiétude, répondit la Conseillère.

Le troll montra du doigt les astres et son front se barra d'un pli soucieux.

- J'ai jamais été très fort en divination, tarot et autres trucs, mais là, ça m'interpelle, dit-il.

Trelawney leva légèrement la tête pour contempler à son tour le ciel étoilé. Elle réajusta d'un geste gracieux le châle posé sur ses épaules et Horgar se demanda si un esprit pouvait avoir froid, ou si c'était pour se donner contenance.

- En effet, nous entrons dans une sombre époque, fit Cassandra de sa voix aussi éthérée que son apparence. L'alignement des astres ne présage rien de bon.

- Et tu sais ce qui va se passer... Tu as prévenu tes collègues ? interrogea le gardien de la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- L'attrait du pouvoir corrompt les cœurs, mon ami. La peur va se répandre comme le manteau étoilé de la nuit et les alliés d'hier seront les ennemis de demain.

- Tu peux être plus claire ?

- La légende oubliée va surgir du passé et instaurer un règne de terreur et de chaos. Mais l'esclave de la Volonté va briser ses chaînes et écrire l'avenir.

- Tu peux traduire ? C'est du gnomique pour moi...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, sourit doucement Cassandra. Ton intuition est juste. Adieu, Horgar.

La Sage se dématérialisa, laissant le troll seul dans la fraicheur des montagnes écossaises. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa grotte, plongé dans ses pensées. Ainsi donc, ce qu'il avait craint ces douze dernières années allait se réaliser.

- Bouse de centaure... soupira-t-il.

* * *

_Minerva était de mauvaise humeur et l'affichait sans vergogne. Elle soupirait inlassablement, espérant que son manège fatiguerait Vivianne et que cette dernière la renverrait au château d'Avalon. Mais la Dame du Lac connaissait sa Ministre de l'Intérieur par cœur et elle se sentait d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui._

_- Minerva… Je vais finir par croire que ma compagnie te déplait, se moqua gentiment la blonde._

_La stratège se raidit et lui jeta un regard outré._

_- Qu'allez-vous vous imaginer, Votre Majesté ? répondit-elle, offusquée. C'est juste qu'avec le travail qui m'attend, je ne vois pas en quoi je puis vous être utile ici._

_- Mon médecin personnel part à la retraite et j'ai besoin de le remplacer. Je t'ai emmenée car tu as un excellent jugement. _

_Vivianne poussa la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital principal du pays et se dirigea vers la salle des médecins._

_- Donc, je te laisse choisir celui ou celle qui aura en charge ma petite personne, conclut-elle en plaisantant._

_- Votre petite personne ? La Reine d'Avalon est loin d'être une petite personne… répliqua sèchement Minerva. Voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais m'entretenir avec le Directeur et…_

_La Ministre ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme de dix ans sa cadette, en blouse de médicomage, des dossiers dans ses bras, qui marchait prestement en direction du laboratoire._

_- Elle… C'est elle qu'il vous faut, souffla-t-elle._

_- A moi ou à toi ? murmura Vivianne, goguenarde, en se penchant sur Minerva._

_Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir._

_- Sa puissance magique est impressionnante, se justifia-t-elle. _

_- Rattrape-la et propose-lui d'officier pour moi, susurra Vivianne, espiègle, les mains croisées dans le dos. Et prends un air aimable, ça te changera en mieux... si tu veux l'impressionner dans le bon sens._

_La Dame du Lac n'eut pas à se répéter. Minerva s'élança à la suite de la médicomage et la rattrapa en quelques foulées._

_- Bonjour, commença-t-elle, je suis…_

_- Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Que voulez-vous ? Et venez en aux faits, je suis extrêmement pressée, répliqua la jeune femme, cinglante. J'ai des poches pleines de pisse à analyser._

_- La Reine d'Avalon vous voudrait à son service, comme médecin personnel._

_La médicomage s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à la Ministre. Elle la dévisagea longuement, son visage affichant une expression neutre, puis son front se barra d'un pli soucieux._

_- Pour avoir le poste, dois-je coucher avec vous ?_

_- Je… non… enfin… Bien sûr que non ! bafouilla la stratège._

_Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois._

_- Dommage… j'aurais adoré… Je me présente, je suis Pansy._

* * *

- Je lève mon verre pour porter un toast à ta dernière année en tant que Directrice de Poudlard avant ta retraite et donc à ma future promotion ! lança gaiement William McGonagall en brandissant sa flute de champagne.

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et profita qu'elle tenait la main droite de son époux dans la sienne pour lui écraser les doigts sans ménagement. Le professeur de métamorphose grimaça, ce qui fit sourire sa tante. Minerva ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant emporter par la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du bras en travers de son dos. Sa compagne resserra doucement son étreinte et l'Ecossaise eut un petit sourire de contentement avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle croisa le regard goguenard de Pansy et la Directrice de Poudlard sut ce que son amie pensait sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire. La médicomage n'appréciait pas Rolanda Bibine et avait eu maintes occasions ces neufs dernières années d'exprimer tout le mal qu'elle pensait de cette relation.

McGonagall étouffa une remarque acerbe. Si elle ne connaissait pas Pansy aussi bien, elle mettrait ça sur le compte de la jalousie, mais il n'en était rien.

Douze années s'étaient passées depuis la bataille d'Avalon, depuis la mort d'Hermione. Le monde avait continué sa marche tranquille, la vie avait repris ses droits et tous étaient rentrés dans une routine confortable qui permettait de reléguer les souvenirs douloureux dans un coin bien enfoui de leur mémoire.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? chuchota Bibine.

L'Ecossaise sortit de ses pensées, posa sa main sur le genou de son amante, y exerça une douce pression et eut un sourire rassurant.

- Alors Parkinson, pas trop dur, le retour à Londres ? demanda Ginny. Le soleil de Miami doit te manquer.

- Une semaine que je suis là et déjà je le regrette... répondit la Serpentard. Mais que veux-tu ? Minerva en avait assez de se taper huit milles bornes pour ses 5 à 7, alors j'ai pris sur moi pour me rapprocher...

Pansy glapit alors que quelque chose lui écrasait le pied et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Putain, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter... siffla-t-elle. Rolanda, ça vous fait quoi de partir à la retraite ? Ca ne vous ennuie pas d'être remplacée par une petite jeune fraîche et bien roul...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que ses deux pieds ressentirent une vive douleur.

- Et toi, prête à prendre la direction de Sainte Mangouste ? s'enquit William pour changer de sujet. Tu pourrais nous dégoter une infirmière ? La rentrée est demain et on n'a personne pour remplacer Pomfresh. La pauvre est dans tous ses états.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... marmonna la médicomage. Donc, Minerva, la retraite dans un an. Que va faire ta douce pendant ces longs mois ?

- Une année n'est rien dans une vie. On pourra en profiter pleinement après, fit Rolanda en regardant amoureusement la Directrice de Poudlard.

Parkinson se tourna vers William et enfonça un doigt dans sa gorge, faisant mine de vomir. Le professeur de métamorphose répondit par un rictus amusé avant de se lever.

- Je vais chercher le dessert. Pansy, tu viens m'aider ?

- Avec plaisir. Ginny, c'est le moment de négocier ton salaire, Minerva est presque raide.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison en compagnie de William, exagérant le mouvement de ses hanches pour emmerder Bibine car elle savait que Minerva n'en perdrait pas une miette, un jeu qui durait depuis des années entre elles. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa aller contre le panneau de bois.

- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, souffla-t-elle, agacée. Cette comédie a suffisamment duré.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit William en sortant une tarte du frigo. Mais ça fait 9 ans qu'elles sont ensemble, je ne vois fichtrement pas comment on pourrait les séparer. Je crois même que Rolanda compte demander ma tante en mariage le jour de son anniversaire.

- On a donc un gros mois pour faire capoter ça. Si seulement Granger était vivante, Bibine ne tiendrait pas la comparaison, soupira douloureusement la Serpentard. Putain, ça fait chier.

- Et toi ? Tu en pinçais pour elle, un moment. Tu pourrais remettre ça...

- Tout est fini depuis des années et on a pris des chemins différents, murmura la vert et argent avec un pâle sourire. De toute façon, j'prends pas les restes des autres.

- Je comprends, quoique si tu traites ma tante une autre fois de restes, tu pourrais avoir besoin des services de tes employés. Mais c'est un fait, on doit les séparer. Ma tante peut trouver mieux, ma mère n'arrête pas de le dire. Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Cette chère Cybèla... Toujours le sens de la formule. J'adore sa manière d'aborder le sujet sans évoquer son prénom.

- La joueuse de Quidditch qui joue avec le balai qu'elle a dans le fondement...

- Je te parie que ça va bientôt casser, dit la Serpentard d'un ton assuré.

- Tu penses que mes prières à Merlin seront enfin entendues ?

- Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose ce con-là, mais j'en doute, blagua Pansy pour elle-même. Mais j'ai le sentiment que cette histoire ne survivra pas encore bien longtemps. Et mon sixième sens ne m'a jamais trompé. Je te garantis qu'on va recevoir un signe de là-haut, affirma-t-elle en pointant son index vers le ciel.

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, Severus et Culann s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la caverne aux mille et un objets. Les ombres projetées par le lumos du Sage semblaient plus menaçantes qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupait les deux hommes. Le forgeron attrapa un parchemin roulé que le maître des potions lui tendait et le fourra dans sa poche.

- Ce que tu voulais est répertorié et cartographié. Mais il se peut que j'en aie manqués. Si tes soupçons se confirment, la paix ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs années.

- Nous le saurons très bientôt, murmura le Veilleur.

Ils se turent quelques instants, écoutant avec attention les bruits de la nuit. Personne ne semblait dans les parages, mais mieux valait faire attention.

- Tu es prêt ? poursuivit Culann.

- Aussi prêt que possible, répondit Severus, résistant à la tentation de se frotter les mains pour chasser le froid qui l'envahissait. C'est un rôle que j'ai joué une partie de ma vie, alors quelques mois de plus… Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la réaction d'Aliénor. Elle est imprévisible.

- J'en fais mon affaire, chuchota le forgeron. On ne peut pas se passer d'elle, c'est une pièce maitresse.

- Et elle sait se faire entendre, soupira Rogue.

- Je l'espère. Je vais te laisser, j'ai encore quelques préparatifs avant le grand show. Bonne chance pour la suite, neuvième sage. On reste en contact.

- Bonne chance à toi, Veilleur. Et évite de crever dans un coin du château. A cause de l'odeur, tu comprends...

Culann disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant Rogue au milieu de la caverne. L'ancien Serpentard choisit soigneusement plusieurs ouvrages pour les ranger dans un sac.

- On va au devant de graves ennuis... soupira-t-il.

* * *

C'est clair, ça va être la merde ! ^^

Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine,

Bon week-end,

Sygui et LInk9


	2. Une reine en son royaume

Hello everybody !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ce dernier tome. Pour éviter tout quiproquo, tous les passages en italique sont des souvenirs de la vie sur Avalon avant la guerre entre Vivianne et la Source.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** **Une reine en son royaume**

_C'était le jour de la grande finale de rugby universitaire. Et, comme chaque année, l'Académie militaire d'Avalon, capitale du pays, se retrouvait face au Prytanée de la province du Batswan. Les règles de ce sport étaient assez difficiles dans leur compréhension et dans leur exécution. Pour faire simple, violence physique sur le terrain entre les joueurs et échange de sorts entre les artilleurs sur la touche. Les joueurs qui se disputaient le ballon ne pouvaient utiliser la magie entre eux. Ce qui donnait régulièrement de belles bagarres sur la pelouse._

_- Ok les gars, on suit la stratégie d'Albus, commença la capitaine pour les joueurs de son équipe. Tom, Gellert, vous avancez et vous faites le ménage en face. Je veux qu'Harry et Ronald aient le nez dans la pelouse. J'engage et Ginny court pour récupérer le cuir. Je serai en renfort juste derrière pour bloquer les sorts. Si on va à l'essai, on gagne de quatre points. Et je veux cette victoire._

_- Ok Herm... répliqua Albus tandis que Gellert faisait craquer ses doigts, affichant un regard mauvais._

_- Je me charge d'Harry, marmonna Tom. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce blaireau._

_La brune acquiesça et ses yeux se posèrent sur les cinq joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et son regard se durcit. Surtout qu'elle avait une dent contre le capitaine de leur équipe, Harry. Ce sauvage lui avait fracturé le nez pendant les séries éliminatoires et elle rêvait de lui rendre la pareille._

_Elle se tourna vers Drago qui attendait patiemment sur la touche et lui fit quelques signes de la main. Le blond acquiesça et un rictus goguenard flotta sur ses lèvres. Il leva le pouce et hocha la tête. Feu sur Harry, c'était dans ses cordes. En tant que futur officier du corps de l'artillerie, il se ferait un devoir de ne pas rater sa cible._

_- Faites attention aux sorts de Blaise, ce salaud envoie du lourd. Bref, on fonce dans le tas et on les massacre, reprit Hermione d'un ton qui n'appelait pas la contradiction. C'est notre dernière année d'étude et nous allons brandir le trophée une dernière fois !_

_Ils se tapèrent dans les mains et se mirent en position. La brune avait une confiance inébranlable dans la stratégie d'Albus. C'était lui qui avait les meilleurs résultats dans ces classes. Ginny, quant à elle, était extrêmement rapide et habile, capable de traverser les lignes adverses à vive allure sans se faire toucher. L'armée de l'air était vraiment son corps d'armée et une carrière brillante l'y attendait. Tom et Gellert étaient des soldats nés. Une puissance de feu sans égal... ou presque. Hermione n'avait rien à leur envier de ce côté-là. Elle était une meneuse d'hommes, un leader naturel. Et tous l'avaient désignée capitaine de l'équipe._

_- Ok... c'est parti... murmura-t-elle tandis que l'arbitre donnait un coup de sifflet._

_Elle tapa de toutes ses forces dans le ballon ovale et exécuta une magnifique mise en jeu. Ginny partit aussitôt, prenant de la vitesse à chaque foulée, se baissant ou sautant pour éviter les stupefix qui fusaient. Voyant que deux joueurs adverses s'étaient mis en tête de l'arrêter, Tom et Gellert se jetèrent dans la mêlée et leurs placages efficaces écartèrent tout danger. La rousse récupéra aisément le cuir et se mit à courir en direction de l'en-but. Cependant, alors que Ronald déboulait sur sa route, elle tourna légèrement la tête et avisa Hermione courant derrière elle, en soutien. Elle se décala sur le côté et ralentit légèrement, laissant le temps à la brune de la rattraper. Elle exécuta une chistera de toute beauté puis se prit de plein fouet le pilier de l'équipe adverse. _

_- Fonce Hermione ! cria-t-elle avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol et d'avoir le souffle coupé._

_La brune capta le ballon, le cala sous son bras et allongea sa foulée. Elle dévia d'un geste de la main un experliarmus qui filait vers elle et claqua rapidement des doigts pour déstabiliser l'artilleur adverse qui perdit l'équilibre, s'attendant plutôt à une tentative de lui briser le poignet. Blaise se redressa et, toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol, expédia une boule de feu en direction de la capitaine._

_- Il est malade ! s'écria Hermione en tapant rapidement dans le cuir en une courte chandelle._

_Elle plongea au sol pour faire une roulade et elle grimaça en sentant les flammes lui frôler le postérieur. Une légère odeur de brûlé se fit sentit et elle pria pour que le stade n'ait pas vue sur ses fesse._

_Elle se releva en continuant son mouvement, reprit sa course et ramassa au passage le ballon sous les applaudissements du public._

_"Soit ils apprécient la beauté technique du geste, soit mon cul..."_

_Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'essai quand la chevelure noire d'Harry apparut dans son champ de vision._

_Le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire fonça sur elle et tenta un plaquage haut. Hermione se baissa le plus possible et se prit le coude d'Harry en plein dans le visage._

_- Encore ? maugréa-t-elle alors qu'elle entendait un craquement sinistre provenant de son nez._

_Elle vacilla mais réussit à conserver ses appuis. Elle poussa sur ses jambes pour franchir les derniers mètres et plongea pour aplatir le cuir derrière la ligne blanche._

_L'arbitre donna un coup de sifflet et elle se releva, victorieuse, le visage ruisselant de sang._

_- On a gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie, en levant les bras. _

_- On se retrouvera, pisseuse, cracha Harry. Et je te montrerai qui est le maître ici._

_Hermione essuya la traînée rouge et se contenta pour toute réponse d'un sourire narquois. Les autres membres de son équipe se ruèrent sur elle et tous se congratulèrent chaleureusement._

_- Oh putain... regardez qui vient par là... chuchota Ginny en palissant subitement._

_La brune tourna la tête et blêmit à son tour. La Dame du Lac foulait la pelouse du stade, avançant dans leur direction, coincée entre la Ministre de l'Intérieur et la Ministre de la Santé._

_- Bordel... Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? murmura Hermione en se grattant la nuque._

_Albus, le plus à cheval sur le protocole, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et tous se mirent au garde-à-vous._

_- Repos, fit Vivianne avec un sourire chaleureux. Très belle partie, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé autant de plaisir à être au stade. Pansy, veux-tu soigner le nez de notre jeune amie ?_

_- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, ma reine, fit la médicomage, obséquieuse, avant de claquer des doigts devant le visage de la brune qui cligna des yeux._

_Le saignement s'arrêta aussitôt et Hermione épongea sur son épaule les gouttes écarlates restantes._

_- Demain, reprit Vivianne, j'assisterai à la remise de vos galons. Et ensuite, je vous emmènerai avec moi au château d'Avalon, Hermione._

_- Moi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- Votre Majesté... ajouta sèchement Albus entre ses dents, agacé du manque de savoir-vivre de son amie._

_- Votre Majesté, répéta la brune avec un sourire crispé._

_Vivianne éclata de rire et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui rougit subitement._

_- Car j'ai besoin d'un chef des armées et je sens que tu rempliras cette fonction avec honneur. Je te laisserai composer ton Etat-Major et je ne serai pas surprise d'y revoir des... visages familiers, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil pour les autres joueurs. C'est d'accord ?_

_- Euh... oui... bien sûr... bégaya la brune._

_- Bien sûr, ma Reine, corrigea Albus._

_- N'est-elle pas un peu jeune ? s'enquit Minerva._

_- La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années, répliqua sèchement Hermione. En revanche, l'arthrose, si, ajouta-t-elle pernicieuse en direction de la Stratège, son ainée de deux décennie._

_Minerva eut un air pincé et foudroya du regard la jeune impudente._

_- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit Vivianne, ingénue. A demain pour votre remise de grade, jeunes gens. Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres au château. Passez une bonne soirée et... allez-y doucement sur la troisième mi-temps !_

La Dame du Lac essuyait consciencieusement la lame de son sabre, repoussant dans les limbes de son esprit sa rencontre avec Hermione. Le temps n'était plus à la nostalgie, mais à l'action. Des années qu'elle préparait cette nuit, elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

- Yuki, dépêche-toi de t'habiller. C'est une grande soirée pour nous, gronda-t-elle pour l'enfant qui somnolait dans un fauteuil, encore en pyjama. Et il ne faudrait pas faire attendre les Conseils.

- Oui Vivianne... murmura la gamine en se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Vivianne eut un rictus mauvais. Cette nuit, elle allait régler ses comptes. Et l'addition serait soldée à la mort de la Source.

* * *

Culann était adossé à un mur de sa forge et jeta un regard à Héphaïstos, tendu. Les deux Veilleurs étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, un pli soucieux barrant leur front.

- Ca va commencer... fit le géant à la peau ébène.

- Elle a de l'avance, je pensais qu'elle allait se mettre en mouvement plutôt demain, pour fêter la nouvelle année scolaire.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en voyant quelques pellicules tomber sur ses épaules.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de cacher aux conseillers l'existence de la Source ? s'enquit Culann.

- La corruption se répand, ça commence. Certains Conseillers vont trahir l'Origine de toutes magies. Tu as eu raison de ne pas leur révéler sa survie. Nous devons nous assurer de la fidélité de certains avant de les mettre dans la confidence.

Le forgeron des Sages eut une moue inquiète et se décolla du mur d'un coup de rein.

- Tu penses que le plan de la Source va fonctionner ?

- Plus de vingt mille ans qu'elle le peaufine, y'a intérêt ! grogna le forgeron des Hauts. L'humaine a opposé une vaine résistance. Et elle le paiera cher. Elle aurait mieux fait de se plier aux commandements de l'Origine de toutes magies. Ca serait déjà fini.

- Bien, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre et à observer.

- Bon résumé de notre boulot, conclut Héphaïstos.

Culann soupira et fit tourner son marteau entre ses doigts.

- Elle va me manquer, la petite humaine. Je l'aimais bien... murmura-t-il.

- Il ne faut pas s'attacher, le gronda le géant à la peau ébène. Tu sais que ça vit le temps d'un claquement de doigts, ces choses-là ! ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Et puis, la Source sait ce qu'elle fait.

- Mais si...

Héphaïstos fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de son collègue.

- Mettrais-tu en doute les plans de notre Créatrice ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je dis juste qu'il y a eu assez de morts depuis le début de leur guerre. Si on pouvait éviter que...

Le forgeron des Hauts attrapa brusquement Culann par le tablier et plongea son regard dans celui de ce dernier. Il sembla fouiller dans sa mémoire et le regard d'Héphaïstos s'écarquilla de terreur.

- Tu... tu as trahi la Source ?

Culann se dégagea de l'emprise de son collègue et le frappa violemment. N'ayant pas vu venir le coup venir, Héphaïstos encaissa difficilement le choc et tomba sur le sol, évanoui. Le forgeron des Sages secoua sa main douloureuse en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu poses la question ? murmura-t-il avant d'attraper un sac et d'y jeter pêle-mêle ses affaires.

Il s'approcha de sa forge, souleva une enclume et récupéra dans un petit logement creusé en dessous un carnet à la couverture de cuir. Il le fourra dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à Héphaïstos, et la tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

- Désolé, mon cher. Mes intérêts ne sont plus ici, mais sur Terre.

* * *

William et Ginny se dépêchaient de rentrer les restes du repas depuis le patio tandis que Minerva et Pansy rapportaient les verres et les bouteilles. Rolanda était dans le salon, occupée à allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

- Mais c'est quoi ce temps de merde ? maugréa Parkinson en soufflant dans ses mains. Il faisait super bon et là, d'un coup, on se les pèle et il flotte comme vache qui pisse. Putain, j'aurais jamais dû accepter ta proposition et venir dans ces contrées pourries, Minerva.

- Les charmes de l'Angleterre... répondit narquoisement l'Ecossaise en sortant une bouteille de whisky de son bar. Quelqu'un veut se réchauffer ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu proposes... susurra la médicomage sous le regard mauvais de Bibine.

* * *

Aliénor avait du mal à tenir en place, mais elle devait garder son rang en toute circonstance. En tant que présidente des Conseils, elle avait l'obligation de rester digne, calme, réfléchie. La peur, l'angoisse, elle les laissait aux autres Conseillers. Et pourtant, la situation était catastrophique : d'après Héphaïstos, Vivianne était encore en vie et Culann les avait trahis pour la rejoindre.

L'enchanteresse de soin inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle arriverait à les tirer de ce cauchemar. La Source lui avait demandé de prendre le relais, elle s'acquitterait de sa tâche sans faillir.

Autour de la table des Conseils, l'ambiance était pesante. Joséphine et Néfertiti étaient terrorisées, Ah Puch avait les yeux fermés, le visage inexpressif et l'ancienne reine sentait la magie ténébreuse du nécromancien tournoyer autour de lui. Merlin était occupé à ôter les poils gris de sa barbe blanche, Attila nettoyait consciencieusement la lame de son épée, Chaka martelait la table de ses doigts et Jacques priait, les mains jointes sur la surface boisée. Quant aux autres, leurs murmures étouffés et angoissés entrecoupaient le silence.

- Bon, on est bien dans la merde, lâcha le premier sage en levant les yeux vers Aliénor. Enfin, si le forgeron a raison.

- Comment aurait-elle pu survivre ? demanda Marylin, inquiète.

- Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que la Source. Et elle les maîtrisait, elle, grogna Chaka.

- Ce ne sont que des détails, fit Severus en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table. Nous devons savoir si elle est bien vivante, ce qu'elle veut et pourquoi elle ne s'est pas manifestée en douze ans.

- Parce que la Source est toujours en vie. Je ne vois que ça, répondit Talleyrand, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

- C'est une possibilité, acquiesça Mata-Hari.

- Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue nous trouver ? demanda Clément, perplexe.

- La Source se moque de ses Conseillers. Nous ne sommes que des larbins pour elle, rétorqua Severus avec dédain. Et puis, Vivianne ? Avoir peur de l'Origine de toutes magies ? Soyons sérieux...

- Sage ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est notre Créatrice ! coupa froidement Aliénor. Allez patrouiller autour du château. Si vous remarquez quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire, prévenez-moi sur le champ !

Les Sages et les Hauts se dématérialisèrent aussitôt. Restée seule, Aliénor quitta la salle des Conseils, prit la direction de la forêt et pénétra dans la caverne aux artefacts magiques. Les sourcils froncés, elle se planta devant une bibliothèque et la parcourut consciencieusement des yeux. Hermione avait dit qu'elle laisserait un parchemin qui l'aiderait à défaire Vivianne, mais sans plus de précision. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle inspecta une à une les nombreuses étagères de la grotte et sentit l'abattement la gagner. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Elle se mit en tête de fouiller les coffres quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Aliénor se retourna vivement, tirant d'un geste rapide son arme de Sage pour la pointer sur la poitrine de Culann qui souriait.

- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer, traître... murmura froidement l'ancienne reine.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, plaisanta le géant. Une bonne raison ? Parce que même pour toi, la plus puissante des Conseillers, ce serait délicat, et que j'ai toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. De plus, j'ai ce que tu cherches, dit-il en tapotant sa poche. Hermione avait une bonne idée mais manquait de temps pour la développer.

- Seul du venin et des mensonges sortent de ta bouche, mécréant. Tu as pris le parti de la Dame du Lac, cracha Aliénor, ses doigts se resserrant sur le manche de sa lame.

- Aliénor, il est temps que tu entres dans la confidence. Tu dois entendre le vrai récit de la guerre d'Avalon.

- Je le connais, rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse en le toisant du regard, une lueur dangereuse brillant dans ses yeux.

- Ca m'étonnerait... Je te demande seulement de m'écouter. Et si mon histoire ne te plait pas, tu pourras toujours essayer de me tuer, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, si Vivianne t'en laisse le temps.

Son arme toujours pointée sur le Veilleur, l'ancienne reine s'assit sur un coffre, croisant élégamment les jambes.

- Tu as deux minutes pour me donner tes explications, dit-elle avec méfiance.

Culann sortit un carnet de sa poche et le tendit à la Conseillère.

- Lis ça… Au moins le début.

La Française fronça les sourcils mais attrapa de sa main libre le calepin. Elle le leva à hauteur de poitrine pour garder Culann dans son champ de vision, ce qui fit sourire le géant. En découvrant les premiers mots, elle sentit une appréhension naître en elle.

- Par tous les Sages et les Hauts... murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Marylin faisait le tour de la forteresse d'Avalon, l'air contrarié. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur l'île et l'ambiance était pesante au château.

- Il va se passer quelque chose ce soir, fit une voix doucereuse.

La huitième sage se retourna et sourit tendrement à Severus Rogue. Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-elle. Enfin... un nouveau problème ?

- Plutôt un mauvais pressentiment... murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ancienne actrice hocha la tête, songeuse. Soudain, l'air devint lourd sur l'île, presque électrique. Quelque chose de sombre approchait et les deux Conseillers se raidirent, tétanisés.

- Bon sang... murmura Marylin. Ce qu'on craignait arrive.

Elle claqua des doigts pour lancer le sort sonorus et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

- FUYEZ ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention des Sages et Hauts répartis sur l'île. La Dame du Lac va...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Le sol d'Avalon se mit à trembler brutalement et un vent violent se leva. Les deux Sages se protégèrent le visage, la poussière de la cour intérieure du château volant dans l'air.

- Salut, Conseillers... Ca faisait longtemps.

L'enchanteresse de l'esprit ouvrit un œil et serra les mâchoires alors que Vivianne marchait dans sa direction, une petite fille deux pas derrière elle.

- Je viens prendre ce qui me revient de droit, ricana-t-elle. Avalon, mon royaume. Inclinez-vous devant moi, Conseillers...

Marylin et Severus s'observèrent rapidement avant que ce dernier ne mette genou à terre, baissant la tête en signe de soumission sous le regard horrifié de l'ancienne actrice. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et tourna légèrement la tête. Elle soupira de soulagement en remarquant Merlin et Chaka venir vers elle, leur arme de Sage à la main.

« On va faire diversion pour te laisser le temps de te tirer. » prévint le premier sage dans l'esprit de sa collègue.

- Voilà les deux crétins de service... susurra Vivianne, réjouie. Mais il manque quelqu'un que je mourrais d'envie de voir.

Elle se tut quelques instants, son regard se promenant sur l'horizon.

- Où se terre cette chère Aliénor, la traînée de la Source ?

* * *

_Hermione était accoudée aux remparts de la forteresse d'Avalon. Le vent frais caressait son visage et elle soupira d'aise. Ses doigts tentèrent de détendre le col de son uniforme de cérémonie, mais cela semblait inutile. Les lingères du château l'avaient parfaitement amidonné et le vêtement l'étranglait à moitié._

_- Et dire que j'ai quitté les bras d'Amaria pour ça. Putain de réception à la con… grommela-t-elle, bourrue._

_- Et tu ferais mieux d'y aller car Vivianne a remarqué ton absence, fit une voix enjouée derrière elle._

_La brune se retourna pour rencontrer le regard pétillant de Ginny. _

_- Tu y fais un saut, tu salues les invités et tu te tires… poursuivit la rousse._

_- J'aime pas faire des courbettes aux ronds de cuir du Royaume, marmonna le chef des armées en fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme._

_- Je sais, mais avec la Source qui nous attaque, mieux vaut s'assurer des traités qui nous lient aux provinces. Et je crois que Vivianne compte sur toi pour faire peur à ceux qui voudraient nous laisser tomber dans cette guerre._

_La rousse la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et eut un large sourire._

_- C'est vrai que tu es impressionnante. Encore plus quand tu tires la gueule ! se moqua Ginny._

_Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. Elle gagna rapidement la salle de réception par une porte dérobée au moment où le page annonçait un nouvel hôte de marque._

_- Aliénor, Administratrice de la Province de Perguérie._

_La brune se désintéressa de la femme qui pénétrait dans la vaste pièce pour se diriger vers le bar où elle y trouva Albus, Tom et Gellert en grande conversation._

_Vivianne, à quelques mètres de là, posa sur son chef des armées un regard amusé. _

_« Elle ne changera jamais… 10 ans qu'elle exerce ses talents ici et elle est toujours aussi peu sociable… »_

_La blonde avisa Morgane et leur fille qui discutaient avec les notables du coin quand elle surprit Aliénor qui observait avec intérêt la chef des armées._

_« Se pourrait-il que… » songea la Dame du Lac. « Oui, Aliénor, petite coquine… Je sais maintenant comment m'assurer de ton appui militaire. »_

* * *

Aliénor se massait les tempes, assise sur un coffre dans la caverne d'Avalon. Culann était debout près d'elle et tendait mine de rien l'oreille avec inquiétude, guettant le moindre bruit. La nuit semblait encore plus obscure, des ombres menaçantes dansant à l'entrée de la grotte. L'ancienne reine finit par lever les yeux vers le forgeron et ce dernier lut dans le regard de la Sage une profonde tristesse, une grande détresse et une rage étincelante. Elle lui tendit le calepin mais le veilleur ne le prit pas.

- Garde-le avec toi. Je le connais déjà par cœur.

- Comme tu le souhaites. Maintenant, fais ce que tu as à faire, et fais le vite avant que je ne change d'avis.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda doucement le veilleur.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça gravement et se leva en tremblant.

- Tu as déjà tout prévu, tu savais que j'allais accepter.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ta fidélité, ma chère, ni de ton sens du sacrifice. Je sais que tu rempliras ton rôle à merveille, murmura-t-il en fourrant un parchemin doré dans la poche de la Sage.

Puis, il posa sa main sur la tête de la Conseillère et des étincelles jaunes jaillirent de sa paume pour tomber en cascade sur Aliénor. Cette dernière sentit des picotements parcourir sa peau et grimaça alors que sa magie s'agitait en elle, tourbillonnant, bouillonnant dans ses veines. Elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu et une douleur vive s'empara d'elle, la submergeant. Elle serra les mâchoires et respira profondément, le temps que le sort s'interrompt.

- Voilà, chuchota Culann en baissant la main. Tu es de nouveau humaine.

- Quelle chance, ironisa l'ancienne reine en se levant. On se retrouve plus tard, j'ai une ancienne amie à voir.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et l'enchanteresse disparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Fais attention à toi... chuchota le géant avant de transplaner à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? ^^

La semaine prochaine, c'est Sygui qui fera l'upload car je serai en plein préparatifs (ou crise de nerf) avant mariage.

Gros bisous et bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	3. Aliénor d'Aquitaine

Hello !

toujours en forme ?

Alors embarquez pour la lecteure du 3e chapitre, gracieusement mis à disposition par moi-même Sygui, en lieu et place de Link qui doit être en train de rendre tout le monde dingue autour d'elle ;-)

Sur ce, et dans le calme de vos demeure, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Aliénor d'Aquitaine**

_Aliénor était installée à la grande table de la salle de réception et finissait son petit déjeuner quand un page fit irruption. Il s'inclina profondément devant la noble avant de prendre la parole._

_- Majesté, je voulais vous avertir qu'un émissaire de la Dame du Lac arrivera d'ici une vingtaine de minutes._

_- Je me demandais quand elle m'enverrait un messager... fit la souveraine, songeuse. Avez-vous une idée de son identité ?_

_- Pas encore, Majesté. Dès que nous aurons de plus amples informations, je viendrais vous en informer._

_- Parfait. Je vais me préparer. Si cette personne arrive avant que je ne sois dans la salle du trône, vous la ferez patienter._

_- Bien, Majesté._

_Le page se retira et Aliénor gagna ses appartements. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et sortit sa plus belle tenue. Elle savait ce que voulait Vivianne et se ferait un plaisir de dérouter son ambassadeur. La province de Perguérie avait depuis longtemps son autonomie financière, politique et juridique. Elle n'était rattachée à la capitale d'Avalon que par de vieux traités poussiéreux signés par ses ancêtres. Vivianne était sa reine, mais sur le papier uniquement. L'Administratrice voyait dans le conflit entre la Dame du Lac et la Source l'occasion de prendre une indépendance complète. Son peuple semblait prendre parti pour l'Origine de toutes magies, qui ne voulait ni de la modernité imposée par Vivianne, ni des idées de conquête de la blonde. _

_Aliénor se coiffa élégamment et se para de ses plus beaux bijoux. Elle se moquait des moldus sur terre et des traditions ancestrales qui vénéraient la Source comme la Création de toute vie sur terre. Elle était très bien sur Avalon et n'était pas croyante pour deux sous._

_On frappa à la porte et le page entra, se courbant devant l'enchanteresse._

_- Majesté, la reine d'Avalon vous a envoyé une personnalité de marque._

_- Qui est ? s'impatienta Aliénor en appliquant un léger maquillage._

_- Son chef des armées._

_Un mince sourire étira les fines lèvres de l'administratrice._

_- Quelle surprise... Allons accueillir notre invitée selon son rang._

* * *

Vivianne fronçait les sourcils, frustrée de ne pas trouver la Présidente des Conseils dans les parages. Elle avait tant rêvé du moment où elle mettrait la main sur la Française afin de lui faire souffrir mille tourments ô combien mérités.

- Je pensais la trouver ici. Aurait-elle déjà fui ? Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise, lâcha la blonde.

Elle fit apparaître son sabre et son regard devint fou.

- J'ai prévu de garder quelques Conseillers... Mais désolée, vous ne faites pas partie du lot, vous trois, dit-elle en dévisageant alternativement Marylin, Merlin et Chaka. Qui veut mourir en premier ?

- J'vais t'expliquer un truc, ma dinde, commença Merlin. Celui qui pisse debout, ici, c'est moi. Donc tu la fermes et tu retournes dans ta cuisine...

- Et plus vite que ça, femme, ajouta Chaka de sa voix rauque, en contractant les muscles de ses bras.

- Misogynes et vulgaires... Tout ce que je déteste, ironisa la Dame du Lac tandis que Rogue se relevait pour reculer de quelques pas. Bien, mettons fin à cette conversation dans le sang ! Yuki, regarde et apprends, lança-t-elle à la fillette qui acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Vivianne leva son sabre qui s'illumina vivement. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur les Conseillers, un trait ocre fusa dans sa direction pour frôler son épaule. La blonde se retourna et son rictus s'élargit.

- Te voilà enfin... susurra la Dame du Lac.

- Vivianne, salua l'ancienne reine, la voix teintée de mépris.

Merlin, Chaka et Marylin s'approchèrent pour se placer aux côtés de la Présidente des Conseils. La Française les ignora, ne daignant pas leur jeter un regard, et se contenta de lever rapidement la main pour l'abaisser promptement. Une fumée noire, épaisse et âcre, envahit subitement l'île. Marylin eut l'impression qu'une main enserrait son cou. Elle avait du mal à respirer et son sang semblait bouillonner. Puis elle se sentit comme compressée dans un tuyau. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la cour d'une immense bâtisse qui était visiblement abandonnée depuis des années, en compagnie de Merlin et de Chaka. Elle eut un mouvement de stupeur en constatant qu'elle avait une enveloppe charnelle alors qu'elle était sur terre.

- Mais que nous a fait Vivianne ? murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, stupéfaite.

- Aliénor, tu veux dire, rectifia Chaka. Cette vieille bique est toujours aussi imprévisible ! Pourquoi ne juge-t-elle jamais utile de nous faire part de ses plans ?

- Parce qu'on est trop con pour les comprendre ? proposa Merlin.

Marylin ferma les yeux un court instant et soupira, frustrée.

- Elle nous a coupé les accès à Avalon.

- Ca tente quelqu'un de crécher dans ce taudis ? demanda Chaka en désignant la bâtisse délabrée.

- Allons trouver Minerva. Elle nous hébergera sûrement le temps de trouver une solution... proposa la huitième Sage

- Et si elle veut pas ? demanda Chaka.

- Marylin paiera de sa personne pour la faire changer d'avis, conclut Merlin. Ca sera toujours mieux que la vieille qu'elle a dans son plumard...

* * *

_Hermione regardait la décoration de la grande salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa cape de voyage posée dans le creux de son bras. Elle trouvait l'ameublement élégamment agencé, raffiné, subtil, rien à voir avec le vieux château d'Avalon qui était une forteresse sans aucun confort. _

_- Aliénor sait vivre, on dirait, murmura la guerrière, ses bottes poussiéreuses foulant le tapis._

_Elle s'arrêta de marcher et grimaça en remarquant les traces blanches de ses pas sur les fils vermeils et dorés._

_- Et merde... siffla-t-elle en tentant d'effacer les saletés._

_Son armure cliquetait au moindre de ses déplacements et elle roula des yeux. Pour la discrétion, elle repasserait. Un serviteur entra par une porte latérale et Hermione lui jeta un regard désolé._

_- Sa Majesté Aliénor, Souveraine de la province de Perguérie, annonça-t-il avant de s'effacer._

_"Majesté ? Souveraine ?" s'étonna la brune._

_La femme fit son entrée, tenant les pans de sa robe du bout des doigts, avançant d'une démarche lente mais assurée, gracieuse, pour venir s'asseoir sur son trône. L'enchanteresse dévisagea la visiteuse, puis lui adressa un mince sourire en lui tendant la main. Hermione s'approcha, se saisit des doigts graciles avec délicatesse, puis se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres le dos de la main._

_- Hermione, nous nous rencontrons enfin, susurra la noble. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et de vos exploits._

_- Vous me faites trop d'honneur, Administratrice, répondit la guerrière en se redressant pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas._

_- Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?_

_- Notre reine requiert votre appui militaire dans le conflit qui s'annonce, expliqua la brune. Et en vertu des traités qui..._

_Aliénor leva la main pour l'interrompre et se leva de son trône._

_- Ce n'est pas une discussion que nous pouvons avoir en quelques minutes. Nous en reparlerons ce midi, autour d'un bon repas. Mettez-vous à l'aise, cette armure semble bien inconfortable._

_L'enchanteresse tapa dans ses mains et un serviteur entra._

_- Préparez une chambre et un bain pour notre invitée. Et vous dresserez deux couverts dans mes appartements, ordonna la souveraine._

_- C'est fort aimable de votre part, Administratrice, mais une longue route m'attend... balbutia Hermione._

_- Justement, autant prendre le repos que je vous offre, sourit Aliénor. A tout à l'heure, Hermione._

_Elle tourna les talons et disparut par une porte. La guerrière se gratta la nuque, ennuyée._

_- J'pourrais pas dire que Minerva ne m'avait pas prévenue..._

* * *

- Aliénor, reine d'Aquitaine... Ou devrais-je dire, Aliénor, Administratrice de la province de Perguérie. Nous avons un vieux compte à régler, toutes les deux.

La Conseillère déchue leva fièrement la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si vous parlez du fait que j'ai participé à votre défaite lors de la bataille d'Avalon ainsi qu'à la mort de Morgane il y a douze ans, effectivement, je plaide coupable.

Le rictus de Vivianne se figea et l'enchanteresse sentit le pouvoir de la Dame du Lac vibrer dangereusement.

- Ainsi... tu ne te souviens pas... siffla la blonde. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Un trait de lumière blanche fusa des doigts de Vivianne pour frapper le cœur d'Aliénor. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, le souffle court, avant que sa vision se brouille et que l'obscurité se fasse.

* * *

_Hermione avait passé ses plus beaux habits mais malgré cela, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Les plats qui défilaient étaient plus succulents les uns que les autres, des mets raffinés typiques de la cuisine perguéroise à laquelle la guerrière n'était pas habituée. Le salon privé de la noble était chaleureux, la décoration riche et délicate, à l'inverse de la chambre spartiate que la brune s'était aménagée au château d'Avalon._

_- Le repas n'est pas à votre goût ? s'enquit Aliénor, reposant sa cuillère dans son assiette vide._

_- Non, l'entremet était délicieux, la rassura Hermione._

_Elle joua du col de sa chemise, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait chaud, et les épices présentes dans le dernier plat n'arrangeaient pas sa situation. _

_- Bien, si nous parlions de l'objet de ma visite, reprit la chef des armées. La cavalerie de Perguérie est réputée pour..._

_- Hermione, la gronda gentiment la souveraine. Vous pourriez attendre le digestif pour parler de conflits. Parlons de sujets plus intéressants et légers, voulez-vous ? Avez-vous entendu ce sublime opéra qui se joue à guichet fermé ces derniers temps ? L'Orphéo du génial Monteverdi._

_- Je ne suis pas très musique, sauf celle des sabots de mon cheval sur un champ de bataille, marmonna-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de vin._

_L'humeur de la brune s'assombrit. Elle n'avait que peu de discussion. C'était Minerva qui excellait dans cet art. Pourquoi Vivianne n'avait pas envoyé la stratège en Perguérie ? Après tout, la diplomatie était son rôle. _

_"Tu es la personne qu'il faut pour convaincre Aliénor." lui avait assuré Vivianne avec un sourire chaleureux._

_- Foutage de gueule, maugréa la guerrière en finissant son verre._

_- Un problème ? fit la souveraine en lui resservant une rasade d'alcool._

_- Non, aucun. Je vais juste emprunter votre balcon pour prendre l'air, répondit la brune en repoussant sa chaise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des repas aussi copieux._

_Aliénor se leva à sa suite, attrapa son verre de vin et une petite boite en bois, finement ouvragée._

_- J'ai quelques choses pour vous aider à la digestion, commença l'administratrice en ouvrant la porte vitrée menant à sa loggia fleurie. _

_Hermione fronça les sourcils et, sa coupe à la main, suivit la noble à l'extérieur. Elle resta debout, appuyée contre le parapet tandis que l'enchanteresse s'installait confortablement sur un fauteuil en osier. Aliénor ouvrit la petite boite et sortit une espèce de tube de papier fourré d'herbes._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda la guerrière alors que la femme l'allumait d'un claquement de doigts._

_- Des plantes qui poussent dans ma région. Elles aident à la digestion et font oublier, le temps d'un moment, les soucis... répondit mystérieusement Aliénor. Vous voulez essayer ?_

_- Pourquoi pas..._

_La brune attrapa le tube, le coinça entre ses lèvres et inspira doucement. Elle sentit la fumée descendre le long de sa trachée et prendre possession de ses poumons. Elle se mit à tousser misérablement et rendit le tube à la souveraine qui riait gentiment._

_- Bordel, j'ai la gorge qui me brûle... râla Hermione, une larme roulant sur sa joue._

_- Laissez-moi voir, proposa l'administratrice en se levant gracieusement. Les sorts de guérisons sont ma spécialité._

_Sans attendre de réponse, elle posa ses mains sur la mâchoire de la guerrière et fit glisser ses doigts le long du cou._

_- Ouvrez grand et dite "Ah", se moqua gentiment Aliénor._

_Hermione roula des yeux mais fit néanmoins ce que l'enchanteresse lui demandait._

_- Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de fumer ces plantes. A croire que les gens de Perguérie sont plus aguerris que les Avaloniens. _

_La brune, une lueur de défi dans le regard, prit le tube posé sur une pierre creusée et tira doucement dessus. La nouvelle bouffée n'était pas aussi désagréable, bien au contraire. _

_- C'est plutôt pas mal... Mais ça monte à la tête._

_- Effectivement. Douce sensation, n'est-ce pas ? susurra la souveraine._

_- J'ai l'impression d'être plus légère..._

_Aliénor se saisit d'une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma pour respirer une bouffée. _

_- Dites-moi, Hermione, tout le royaume parle de votre attirance pour les femmes... Est-ce vrai ?_

_La guerrière haussa un sourcil mais finit par acquiescer._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous intéresse, Administratrice._

_- Et il se murmure même entre personnes de haute influence que vous êtes une célibataire endurcie. Toujours exact ?_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça... répéta la brune._

_Un index se posa doucement sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Hermione se retint de ne pas loucher sur le doigt tendu et plongea son regard dans celui de l'enchanteresse._

_- Personne n'a réussi à faire fondre le cœur sous l'armure ? chuchota Aliénor en posant son autre main sous la poitrine de la guerrière. A moins qu'il y ait une femme, inaccessible, déjà engagée, et que vous préférez souffrir en silence..._

_- Je... enfin... balbutia la brune._

_- Je suis certaine que quelqu'un pourrait vous combler, Madame le chef des armées. Pour peu que vous vous laissiez cette chance..._

_L'index quitta les lèvres pour glisser le long de la mâchoire, passer sous le menton, caresser le chemin de peau laissé découvert par les vêtements pour s'arrêter à la naissance de la poitrine de la guerrière._

_- Vous me plaisez, Hermione, susurra Aliénor avant d'embrasser langoureusement l'émissaire de Vivianne._

_Les mains de la souveraine passèrent habillement sous le haut de la guerrière pour caresser la peau chaude dont le parfum l'enivrait. Elle retint un sourire alors qu'Hermione finit par réagir. La guerrière attrapa la souveraine par les fesses et la souleva. L'enchanteresse de soin enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de la brune qui l'emmenait en direction de la chambre de la noble. Les deux femmes tombèrent sur le lit et la brune se redressa pour retirer rapidement son haut, l'administratrice défaisant sa robe d'une main experte._

_Aliénor lut dans les yeux d'Hermione la frustration qu'elle avait décrite plus tôt, la lente agonie qu'elle ressentait à vivre continuellement avec une femme qui ne serait jamais sienne. La souveraine leva la main et ses doigts effleurèrent une fine cicatrice sur le flanc de la guerrière avant qu'elle y pose les lèvres pour goûter la texture de la peau. La brune eut un gémissement de plaisir et la noble poussa son exploration. Elle allongea son amante sur le dos et lui ôta son pantalon, puis ses sous-vêtements. _

_- Magnifique... murmura-t-elle avant de donner un léger coup de langue sur un téton._

_Un grognement résonna et Aliénor eut un petit rire qui se transforma en hoquet de surprise quand la guerrière s'assit rapidement et attrapa la noble pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Cette dernière rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser libre accès à la bouche de la brune qui l'embrassait dans le cou, sur la gorge, sa poitrine._

_Elle soupira d'aise quand des lèvres enserrèrent son mamelon et ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors qu'un doigt se promenait sur son intimité, jouant négligemment avec sa toison. Le désir grandit en elle, douloureux, et alors qu'Hermione capturait ses lèvres et approfondissait le baiser, elle sentit la guerrière entrer en elle. C'était un geste doux, maîtrisé, avec ce qu'il fallait de force pour donner du plaisir. Puis, le langoureux va et vient commença, enivrant, un pouce jouant avec le petit bouton de chair qui décuplait le plaisir. La respiration de la souveraine s'accélérait, devenant pantelante au gré des mouvements de la brune et Aliénor crut perdre la raison quand un deuxième doigt vint se mêler à la danse et que la bouche revint sur sa poitrine._

_La vague brulante monta en elle, incontrôlable, et elle eut l'impression que des feux d'artifice étaient tirés derrière ses paupières closes. Elle cria pour libérer son orgasme et se laissa aller dans les bras de la brune._

_- Donnez-moi quelques instants, Hermione. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et je vous montrerai la fameuse hospitalité perguéroise..._

* * *

_Hermione jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux auburn de la femme blottie dans ses bras et souriait. Les deux dernières heures avaient été exceptionnelles et elle regrettait de devoir reprendre la route. Mais avant cela, elle devait discuter de la position militaire de la province de Perguérie._

_- Aliénor, désolée d'amener le sujet, mais Vivianne attend une réponse. Allez-vous vous ranger à ses côtés dans le conflit contre la Source ?_

_- Non, répondit l'enchanteresse de soin en se dégageant de l'étreinte._

_Elle quitta le lit, ignorant le regard stupéfait de la guerrière._

_- Quoi ? Enfin, Aliénor ! Nous venons de..._

_- De coucher ensemble. Et nous recommencerons autant que vous le souhaiterez. Vous pouvez même vous installer ici, dans mes appartements, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire, coupa la noble. Mais la politique et ma vie privée sont deux choses bien différentes. Et les intérêts de mon royaume ne sont pas dans une guerre contre l'Origine de toutes magies._

_- Votre royaume ? Votre province, vous voulez dire, corrigea froidement Hermione._

_Aliénor se contenta pour réponse d'un sourire narquois et la guerrière se leva brusquement, repoussant les draps._

_- Vivianne ne laissera jamais passer ça. Et moi non plus. Vous n'aurez jamais votre indépendance._

_- Ma chérie, je l'ai déjà. La Dame du Lac a un genou à terre mais elle est trop aveuglée par l'ambition démesurée de Morgane pour s'en rendre compte. Un conseil pour vous, Hermione. Rangez-vous du côté des gagnants. Je n'aimerais pas que la Source s'en prenne à vous._

_La guerrière ramassa rapidement ses vêtements avant de toiser du regard la souveraine._

_- Vous vous en mordrez les doigts, Aliénor. Si vous osez vous retourner contre la Dame du Lac, vous m'en rendrez compte._

_- Restez ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire en Avalon. Je vous offre l'asile. Jamais Vivianne ne viendra vous chercher ici._

_- Je ne suis pas une lâche à abandonner mes amis, cracha la brune._

_- A abandonner Vivianne que vous aimez et qui ne quittera jamais Morgane pour vous, rectifia la souveraine. Vous avez fait votre choix, Hermione. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, nous serons ennemies. Je vous laisse cependant quitter mon royaume sans entrave. Vous avez mon sauf-conduit._

_L'enchanteresse de soin passa dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre la surface boisée et soupira douloureusement._

_- Pourquoi est-elle aussi têtue ? Elle va se faire tuer..._

* * *

Aliénor rouvrit les yeux et sentait la colère résonner dans son être. Elle se releva et toisa froidement Vivianne du regard.

- Tu m'as trahie, siffla Vivianne, dégainant son sabre. Avec ton aide militaire, j'aurai gagné la guerre contre la Source. Mais tu as fait passer tes intérêts avant ceux des sorciers et pire, tu as tenté de retourner mon bras-droit contre moi.

- Ta folie a causé notre perte, Dame du Lac, rétorqua calmement l'enchanteresse de soin. La Source t'avait confié notre communauté et tu as été incapable de la protéger de Morgane. Ton incompétence a éclaté aux yeux de tous et c'est pour cela que tes soutiens t'ont lâché.

- Je te ferai ravaler ces paroles ! hurla la blonde en jetant un sort d'un geste rapide du poignet.

Aliénor contrattaqua aussitôt et les deux boules de magie explosèrent de concert, le souffle violent balayant la cour intérieure.

* * *

Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte du manoir. Ginny et William échangèrent un regard tandis que Minerva, surprise, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Rolanda.

- Non, répondit l'animagus en se levant pour traverser le salon, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est notre signe... murmura Pansy à William. J'en suis sûre.

- Quel signe ? s'enquit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien. Notre médicomage préférée lit trop d'horoscopes, répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, dévisageant les visiteurs.

- Quelle surprise... ironisa l'Ecossaise. Douze ans sans aucune nouvelle, pas un seul signe de vie, et vous voilà tous les trois.

- C'est le décalage horaire entre Avalon et l'Ecosse... répondit Merlin, goguenard, tandis que Chaka grognait.

- Désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, fit Marylin.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à... commença McGonagall.

- Le retour de Vivianne, c'est assez pourri comme situation pour venir vous emmerder ? coupa Chaka.

L'Ecossaise blêmit subitement et tenta de réprimer le violent tremblement qui s'était emparé de ses mains.

- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle en laissant entrer les Conseillers. Je ne vois pas Aliénor. C'est elle qui vous envoie ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'elle aurait voulu vous présenter ses hommages, mais elle est présentement occupée à se faire assassiner par la Dame du Lac.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? ^^

Avec un peu de chance lLa semaine prochaine, on retrouvera Link, si elle réapparait !

Gros bisous et bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	4. La malédiction

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà après une semaine de folie ! Put***, j'suis mariée ! ^^

Merci à Sygui d'avoir tenu la boutique en mon absence !

Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La malédiction**

_Hermione galopait à toute allure sur un chemin de terre, la poussière se soulevant à chaque fois que les sabots de sa monture martelaient le sol. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce début d'après-midi et elle transpirait abondamment sous son armure. Tandis qu'un imposant château apparaissait à l'horizon, elle poussa son cheval et accéléra la cadence. _

_Quand elle finit par pénétrer dans la cour intérieure de l'imposante architecture, elle stoppa sa monture et en descendit dans un fracas métallique. Elle lança les rennes à un palefrenier qui se courba devant elle. Sans un regard, elle prit la direction des lourdes portes et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et la fraîcheur des couloirs de la bâtisse. D'un pas rapide, elle se fraya un chemin parmi les serviteurs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Les sourcils froncés, les mains croisées dans le dos, elle se dépêchait de gagner la salle du Conseil. Elle songeait à la semaine qu'elle avait passée sur les routes et son inquiétude grandissait. La situation avait dégénéré et ils n'étaient pas prêts à y faire face._

_- Te revoilà... fit une femme, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Tu ne nous avais pas manqué..._

_- Retourne soigner les furoncles au cul de tes patients et lâche-moi, Pansy, rétorqua froidement Hermione._

_Elle poussa la porte menant à une vaste salle et y trouva la Dame du Lac, au sourire chaleureux, attablée, discutant avec sa femme. Deux sièges plus loin, leur fille aiguisait son épée. A la vue de la brune, elle afficha un air ennuyé. La guerrière en armure s'inclina profondément et salua respectueusement les personnes présentes._

_- Vivianne, Morgane, Rose..._

_La blonde l'invita à ignorer le protocole et lui désigna un fauteuil._

_- Hermione, quel plaisir de te revoir. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?_

_- Mal... grogna la sorcière. La révolte gronde dans la moitié du pays. Les pécores ont l'idée saugrenue de revenir aux anciennes traditions et l'aide militaire de la province de Perguerie ne viendra pas. La Source est derrière tout ça, à n'en point douter._

_Vivianne eut l'air songeur et Morgane sourit à la guerrière._

_- Et comment as-tu géré le problème ? demanda la reine d'Avalon avec amusement._

_- J'ai pris les pégus les plus remontés et je les ai passés au fil de l'épée. Quant à l'Administratrice de la province, je l'ai menacée en bonne et due forme._

_- Hermione... Je t'ai déjà demandé d'être plus délicate, gronda gentiment Vivianne alors que Morgane éclatait de rire._

_- Tu n'en tireras rien, c'est une barbare, se moqua Rose en posant son arme sur la table._

_- Une barbare qui t'a sauvé la vie... siffla la générale._

_- Ca suffit, rétorqua la Dame du Lac._

_- Bien, m'man, murmura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux._

_- Je vous ai obéi, ma reine. J'ai renoncé aux écartèlements, répondit Hermione dans un grognement. N'empêche, ça va pas tarder à nous péter au nez. L'Origine de toutes magies corrompt vos alliés les uns après les autres. Elle est bel et bien décidée à se débarrasser de vous._

_- Je sais, répliqua doucement la Dame du Lac. Mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle réussisse. _

* * *

La lame du sabre de la Dame du Lac percuta une fois de plus celle de l'épieu d'Aliénor dans une gerbe d'étincelles. La Française faiblissait de plus en plus sous les attaques physiques et magiques de Vivianne.

Du sang s'écoulait de son front, gênant sa vision, et ses sorts rataient de plus en plus leur cible. Le ricanement glacial de la blonde était comme un coup de poignard dans son coeur et la Sage déchue sentait sa fin proche.

- Ta route s'achève là, traitresse... siffla Vivianne en claquant des doigts, provoquant une déflagration qui passa à quelques millimètres de l'enchanteresse de soin. Sais-tu que c'est ici que l'enveloppe physique de la Source a disparu ? Elle a voulu nous précipiter dans l'océan...

- Elle s'appelait Hermione… grinça Aliénor alors que la Dame du Lac lançait un nouveau maléfice.

L'enchanteresse dévia de peu le sortilège et grimaça alors qu'une large entaille apparut sur sa paume droite. Elle recula d'un pas et son pied rencontra le bord de la falaise. Vivianne fonça sur elle à une vitesse vertigineuse et, tandis qu'un coup d'épaule la frappait en plein thorax pour la faire basculer dans le vide, une main sûre attrapa son cou pour le serrer puissamment.

- Je le sais mieux que toi, murmura la Dame du Lac tandis que ses doigts resserraient leur étreinte sur le cou gracile de la Sage. N'oublie jamais ce qu'elle était pour moi, alors qu'elle n'a été que de passage dans ta couche.

Aliénor déglutit, la respiration difficile, et ses mains se crispèrent sur l'avant-bras de Vivianne. Si la blonde la lâchait, elle ferait une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour s'écraser sur les rochers en contrebas. Et elle n'était pas en état de jeter un sort qui lui sauverait la vie.

- Je veux lire la peur dans tes yeux avant de te crever de mes propres mains, siffla Vivianne en serrant encore plus ses doigts autour du cou de l'enchanteresse qui hoqueta. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me défier.

« Culann, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas… » songea la Sage.

La Française puisa dans ses dernières forces pour griffer jusqu'au sang Vivianne et appliqua durement sa propre plaie sur la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger. Lorsque les deux liquides vermeil se mêlèrent, la Sage déchue eut un rictus qui inquiéta Vivianne.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, garce ? tonna la blonde. C'est le fait d'avoir la même mort que la Source qui te met en joie ?

- Origine de toutes magies, Dame du Lac, je vous maudis, commença Aliénor d'une voix assurée.

Elle posa sa deuxième main sur la première et son pouvoir s'exprima en une vive lumière argentée qui entoura les deux combattantes.

* * *

Marylin s'immobilisa brusquement dans le couloir menant au fumoir, devenant soudainement pâle, et lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Merlin la bouscula par derrière et grogna en se frottant le nez.

- T'aurais pu prévenir, renâcla-t-il.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

- Bon sang… murmura l'ancienne actrice d'une voix blanche.

« Merlin, Chaka, vous sentez ça ? » demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

« Ouais, la reine mère sort le grand jeu. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais elle envoie du lourd ! » fit le premier sage, admiratif.

« Elle est désespérée… Elle donne tout ce qu'elle a avant de succomber.» grogna le guerrier.

« Essaie-t-elle de gagner du temps pour que d'autres Conseillers s'enfuient ? » demanda le premier sage.

« Probable... Mais c'est peine perdue. Je pense que tous les autres vont soit mourir, soit retourner leur veste. » chuchota l'ancienne actrice.

- Je vous ai posé une question, il me semble, s'impatienta McGonagall.

- Aliénor... montre pour la dernière fois l'étendue de ses talents, répondit sombrement Marylin.

* * *

Vivianne voulait hurler son mécontentement, expédier cette traînée des dizaines de mètres plus bas pour qu'elle s'y fracasse le crâne, mais le maléfice d'Aliénor l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Son corps était devenu un bloc de marbre et ses membres refusaient de lui obéir.

- Je vous maudis ! Quand la Dernière atteindra l'âge de la maturité, elle partira en quête de votre destruction. Aidée de la Première, elle arrachera chaque bout de votre pitoyable existence de la terre des hommes. Et quand sonnera minuit du onzième jour du onzième mois, les chaînes se briseront, l'esclave de votre querelle se lèvera et vous anéantira. Je vous maudis, vous, égales en puissance et en cruauté. Je vous maudis !

Le pouvoir de la Sage gagna en intensité sur cette dernière phrase et pénétra le corps de la Dame du Lac, se glissant dans la plaie rougeoyante de son bras. La blonde se mit à crier de douleur, la magie de l'enchanteresse s'écoulant dans ses veines, la brûlant comme de l'acide.

La puissance de la Française devint un maelstrom incontrôlable, un vent violent qui balayait les falaises d'Avalon. Le regard froid et déterminé d'Aliénor était plongé dans les yeux assombris de son adversaire. Puis, la tempête se calma brusquement et la blonde retrouva la maîtrise de son corps.

- Qu'as-tu fait, garce ? hurla Vivianne, hystérique.

- Je viens de programmer la fin de ta misérable existence. Entends-tu les secondes qui s'égrènent ? Tic, tac... répondit la Française, un rictus narquois étirant ses lèvres.

- Ta magie est pathétique ! Ca ne marchera pas ! Je briserai ton enchantement ! s'exclama furieusement la Dame du Lac.

- Tu ne peux pas. Car il y a une forme de magie supérieure à toutes les autres... J'ai mis tout mon pouvoir dans ces quelques mots. Mon sortilège causera votre perte et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

La blonde resserra ses doigts tandis qu'Aliénor cherchait désespérément des bouffées d'air, l'oxygène commençant à lui manquer.

- Si tu me tues, la malédiction s'en trouvera renforcée, sourit difficilement l'enchanteresse.

- Je vais courir le risque...

De sa main libre, elle plongea son sabre dans l'abdomen de la Sage jusqu'à la garde et savoura la douleur qu'elle lut dans les pupilles dilatées de la Française. Puis, elle relâcha l'étreinte de ses doigts et le corps de l'ancienne reine tomba pour disparaître dans l'obscurité.

- Bon débarras, cracha Vivianne avant de tourner les talons. Rogue, emmène Yuki dans sa nouvelle chambre et assure-toi qu'elle reçoive son arme de Haute.

Elle rangea son sabre dont la lame était encore couverte de sang dans son fourreau et dévisagea les Conseillers qui approchaient craintivement.

- Cassandra… Tu es la voyante du lot, n'est-ce pas ? susurra la Dame du Lac. Approche et prédis-moi l'avenir.

La Sage croisa les bras et, sans prononcer un mot, défia du regard la blonde. Le sourire de Vivianne se fana et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Je vais t'aider à parler, fit-elle froidement en tendant sa main en direction de la Conseillère.

Une boule de feu apparut au creux de sa paume et Cassandra resta immobile, la tête haute.

« Aliénor, je vais suivre ton exemple… » se dit la Sage avec détermination.

Et elle savait que ce serait la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.

* * *

Marylin avait un air sombre qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Minerva ouvrit sans un mot la porte du fumoir et laissa passer les trois Sages avant de refermer derrière elle.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? marmonna froidement l'Ecossaise.

- Vivianne est vivante. Elle a mis la main sur Avalon et vient d'assassiner Aliénor. Merlin, Chaka et moi-même sommes redevenus humains et...

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de l'ancienne actrice qui ne put finir sa phrase. Merlin lui tapota le dos dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant et Chaka, sans avoir demandé la permission à la Directrice, servit un verre de whisky à sa collègue.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? reprit doucement l'animagus.

- J'ai pas vu Culann avec l'autre dinde, fit le vieil enchanteur. Donc, il est pas forcément ami avec elle. On pourrait essayer de le retrouver.

- J'ai besoin de dormir, lâcha Chaka, renfrogné.

- Je vais vous faire préparer des chambres, fit McGonagall avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

Elle donna quelques consignes à la petite créature qui acquiesça avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

- Vous avez un plan ? Vous savez ce que Vivianne a en tête ? interrogea la Directrice de Poudlard.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ignore ce que Vivianne a prévu et… c'est dans ces moments-là qu'Aliénor me manque. Elle aurait su quoi faire, répondit Marylin.

McGonagall grimaça, sa haine envers l'ancienne reine encore profondément ancrée en elle.

- Il va vous falloir apprendre à agir sans elle, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- La morue du lac va vouloir sûrement prendre la direction de la communauté sorcière. Son fantasme, s'il n'a pas changé, était d'asservir les moldus, expliqua Merlin. Perso, j'en ai d'autres bien plus réalisables.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua sèchement Minerva en giflant prestement la main qui se dirigeait plus ou moins discrètement vers ses fesses.

* * *

La femme fut réveillée par la pluie qui martelait son visage et le froid qui pénétrait sa peau. Elle grimaça et se redressa péniblement, les poumons en feu, l'abdomen atrocement douloureux. Du sang suintait de sa blessure, respirer lui faisait mal, les odeurs l'incommodaient. Elle redécouvrait ce que c'était d'être humaine et c'était insupportable. Son corps n'était que souffrance, elle avait faim, elle était gelée, elle était épuisée. La pluie flagellait sa robe de sorcier et elle sursauta alors qu'un éclair déchirait la nuit sombre.

Elle se leva en chancelant, regardant autour d'elle, une main sur son ventre.

- Culann, je vais te tuer... marmonna-t-elle, reconnaissant l'endroit, un grand parc parfaitement entretenu. Me présenter ainsi devant elle... Quelle humiliation ! Tu aurais pu avoir l'obligeance de me soigner...

Elle ramassa de sa main libre un sac à dos qui gisait à ses pieds et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la vaste demeure, ses chaussures légères foulant l'herbe trempée. Elle finit par gagner le perron et tira de toutes ses forces sur la sonnette.

- Mais dépêchez-vous, bon sang... grogna-t-elle en s'adossant contre le mur. Sinon je vais laisser ma peau sur votre perron, Primate des Hautes-Terres.

* * *

Vivianne jeta un regard dégouté au cadavre de Cassandra qui ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé.

- Clément, Jacques, débarrassez-moi de ça, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Les deux Conseillers s'inclinèrent devant la Dame du Lac et attrapèrent le corps de la Sage pour le balancer des falaises. Cassandra rejoindrait ainsi Ah Puch et Talleyrand qui avaient tenté de s'interposer entre la voyante et la Première Conseillère.

- Cette Cassandra... elle a refusé de me livrer les clés de l'avenir. Elle devait me cacher quelque chose, marmonna la blonde, pensive.

- Pour l'avoir pratiquée des millénaires, je vous garantis qu'elle était incapable de prédire le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain, alors qu'il pleuvait tous les jours sur Avalon, susurra Néfertiti. Croyez-moi, elle ne vous cachait rien.

- Regrettes-tu sa mort, Haute ? s'enquit doucereusement la Première Conseillère.

- Au contraire, je vous en suis reconnaissante, répondit l'ancienne reine d'Egypte avec un rictus.

Vivianne croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et soupira, exaspérée.

- Pourquoi la Source ne s'est-elle pas manifestée ? J'ai pris son île, j'ai tué ses fidèles ! cracha la Dame du Lac.

- Elle fait peu de cas de ses Conseillers. Il en a toujours été ainsi, répondit Severus qui revenait du château. J'en sais quelque chose...

- Excellente remarque, Rogue.

Elle sembla se calmer et inspira calmement.

- Nous allons mettre en place nos pions. Rogue, Mata-Hari, venez avec moi, j'ai besoin de vos compétences.

Les deux Conseillers s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la Dame du Lac et la suivirent sous la pluie froide et abondante de l'île.

- Que ce jour annonce la défaite de la Source... murmura Vivianne. La malédiction d'Aliénor n'y fera rien. Ma volonté est plus puissante que son pathétique pouvoir.

* * *

- Qui ça peut bien être encore ? Mon manoir n'est pas un moulin, grommela Minerva avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée à la volée et de brandir sa baguette à hauteur d'homme.

Le regard vert émeraude de la Directrice de Poudlard se posa sur la visiteuse avec incrédulité.

- Bonsoir, Miss McGonagall. Dites-moi que Parkinson est toujours vautrée dans vos draps et qu'elle n'est pas encore endormie... hoqueta la femme.

- Vous… vous êtes censée être morte… balbutia l'animagus avant d'aider la femme blessée à marcher jusqu'à son salon.

- Ca a bien failli. Mais Vivianne n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Moins perfectionniste, trop sûre d'elle. C'est en soi une bonne nouvelle, grimaça Aliénor en compressant un peu plus sa blessure.

Pansy quitta brusquement le canapé pour laisser la place à l'enchanteresse de soin et sortit sa baguette de la manche de son tailleur. Elle aida la Directrice de Poudlard à étendre la Sage et commença un examen minutieux.

- C'est très moche, mais je vais te remettre sur pied, murmura la vert et argent en palpant la plaie.

- Toujours à tenter de ne pas tuer vos patients, Première Haute ? Médicomage ratée un jour... Vous connaissez la suite, rétorqua Aliénor, pince sans rire.

Bibine raviva les flammes de l'âtre et apporta une couverture à la blessée.

- Qui est-ce ? chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de sa compagne.

- Une vieille connaissance qui a décidé de venir rendre son dernier soupir chez moi, je ne sais pas encore pour quelles raisons, répondit Minerva, sentant la colère monter en elle.

- Je suis Rolanda Bibine, enchantée, se présenta la jeune retraitée. Et vous êtes…

- …ennuyée par votre présence, répondit froidement la quatrième Sage avec un regard dédaigneux pour la femme. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de simples sorciers. McGonagall, je ne pensais pas que vous tomberiez aussi bas. Passer d'Hermione à...ça, je ne vous félicite pas.

- Vous êtes ici en ma demeure. Je vous prie d'être aimable avec mes invités, menaça Minerva. Et surtout avec ma compagne.

Parkinson, continuant ses soins, souriait comme au jour de Noël. Si la Présidente des Conseils prenait en grippe Bibine, elle serait un allié de poids dans son projet de faire rompre les deux femmes.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et Merlin, Chaka et Marylin déboulèrent dans la pièce.

- Aliénor ? Mais par quel miracle es-tu… commença Marylin.

- On s'en fout ! lança Merlin, réjoui. Vivianne n'a qu'à bien se tenir, on va lui faire un deuxième trou du cul !

Pansy devint blême et se retourna pour regarder Minerva.

- Viv... Vivianne ? bégaya la médicomage. La Vivianne ?

Merlin acquiesça gravement.

- Et que faites-vous là, vous trois ? Vous êtes pas sensés être sur Avalon ? poursuivit la médicomage en donnant un coup de baguette sur le ventre de la Présidente des Conseils.

- Avalon est tombée cette nuit, essayez de suivre un peu, siffla Aliénor.

- Et on va reprendre notre île par la force ! tempêta Chaka en faisant gonfler ses muscles.

Ginny et William ne savaient que dire. La situation les dépassait complètement et ils ignoraient qui était cette Vivianne qui semblait terroriser Parkinson.

- C'est refermé. Une bonne nuit de repos et tu seras comme neuve, marmonna Pansy à l'attention de l'enchanteresse de soin.

Aliénor se redressa difficilement dans le canapé, promena son regard sur les sorciers et s'arrêta sur l'Ecossais.

- Il a du potentiel... J'arriverai à faire quelque chose de lui. La rousse, un peu moins, mais elle pourra atteindre la condition de mage. Ca pourrait lui être utile afin de rester en vie.

Ses yeux perçant se posèrent sur Pansy qui se dandina, mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

- Beaucoup de travail vous attend mais vous pouvez espérer un jour m'arriver à la cheville. Quant à vous, Primate des Hautes-Terres, si vous arrêtez de croire que vous êtes sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter, je pourrais faire de vous une enchanteresse hors pair.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Bibine, perdue.

La quatrième Sage roula des yeux.

- Rien à espérer d'elle, ce serait une perte de temps de lui enseigner ne serait-ce que la magie sans baguette. Première Haute, je vous suis. Miss McGonagall, quand vous aurez fini de jouer au docteur, rejoignez-nous au fumoir. La situation est délicate et j'ai besoin que vous en saisissiez les tenants et aboutissants. Vous deux, poursuivit-elle à l'intention de Ginny et William en se levant, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez participer au conflit qui se prépare.

Elle quitta dignement le salon, sans un regard en arrière, suivi par les trois Conseillers.

- Moi, si y'a de la baston, ça me tente, répondit l'Ecossais en se frottant les mains. Tu viens, chérie ?

- Evidemment. Sans moi, tu ne fais que des bêtises, soupira la rousse.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ?

Bises et passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	5. Une rentrée surprenante

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est enfin jeudi, c'est jour du nouveau chapitre !  
Et on rentre dans le vif du sujet !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une rentrée surprenante**

Minerva pénétra dans le fumoir de son manoir et les conversations moururent aussitôt. Aliénor trônait dans un fauteuil, Pansy fumait tranquillement, Ginny et William se tenaient la main et semblaient abasourdis. Merlin observait Marylin qui était suspendue aux lèvres de la Française, et Chaka ruminait dans un coin, debout, les bras croisés sur son large torse.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda l'animagus, tendue, en allant se servir un whisky.

- Cette femme dit être Aliénor d'Aquitaine... balbutia Ginny, visiblement perdue. Et lui, Merlin, elle, Marylin Monroe, et le grand silencieux, Chaka.

- C'est exact, répondit la Directrice de Poudlard d'un ton qu'elle espérait dégagé. Autre chose ?

- Non, on attendait que vous ayez terminé avec votre concubine pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, répondit la Sage déchue. Première Haute, vous expliquerez aux deux sorciers ce qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage fatigué et inspira profondément.

- Comme je vous le disais, Vivianne va passer à l'action sous peu. Nous pensons que...

- Qui nous ? demanda Parkinson en soufflant sa fumée.

- Culann et moi pensons que la Dame du Lac va déclencher une guerre entre moldus et sorciers. Devinez qui seront les grands perdants de l'histoire, ironisa l'enchanteresse de soin.

- Culann n'est pas un traitre ? s'enquit Marylin.

- Effectivement, il est de notre côté. C'est grâce à lui que je suis ici, ce soir.

- Ok, une guerre et les sorciers vont mettre une raclée aux moldus. Je veux pas dire, mais ça nous arrange, nous sommes dans le camp des gagnants, fit remarquer Pansy.

- On s'en fout, grogna Chaka. Allons sur Avalon et bottons le cul des traitres et de leur dinde en chef !

- Calme-toi Sage, tempéra Aliénor. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'agir sur un coup de tête. Nous devons planifier nos actions sur du long terme. Vivianne a placé ses pions ces dernières années et il va falloir agir en conséquence.

Elle se tut quelques instants et son regard se posa sur Minerva qui sentit un regain de tension dans ses épaules.

- Culann, dans ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'immense sagesse, a lu dans les astres que Miss McGonagall serait la stratège qui nous mènera à la victoire. Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût si vous voulez mon avis.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Minerva qui s'installa à côté de Pansy.

- Parce que vous êtes immortelle. On voit que la Source a créé Vivianne à son image car toutes les deux ont offert le don de la vie éternelle à la première fille qui a partagé leur couche, répondit la Sage avec dédain. Enfin, les badineries d'Hermione vont nous servir.

Les doigts de l'Ecossaise se crispèrent sur sa robe de sorcière et Pansy se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- En parlant d'Hermione, commença la Serpentard, est-ce qu'elle est... enfin… est-il possible que...

- Non, répondit l'ancienne Conseillère.

- Bon, j'ai pas tout suivi, mais pas grave. C'est quoi le plan ? demanda William.

- Culann m'a confié quelques petits souvenirs d'Avalon. Des armes, des livres… Dans un premier temps, vous allez devoir faire des progrès en magie car votre niveau est pathétique. Nous aviserons ensuite selon les agissements de Vivianne.

- Super, je vais enfin faire des progrès et pouvoir soigner les furoncles au cul de mes patients, se moqua Pansy en se penchant pour écraser son mégot dans le cendrier. Trêve de plaisanterie. Minerva, plus besoin de chercher une infirmière pour Poudlard, tu as la meilleure devant toi.

- Effectivement... grinça McGonagall. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'Aliénor daigne être mon employée.

- Ma présence à Poudlard ne peut être que bénéfique. Vous aurez un enchanteur de plus à domicile et si Vivianne décide de visiter votre établissement, je saurai la retenir assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez évacuer les élèves.

- Sans vouloir vous insulter, vous n'êtes qu'une enchanteresse de soin. Je compte plus sur Chaka et Merlin pour retenir cette garce, répliqua Minerva.

- On me connait sous cette étiquette... Mais je suis une femme pleine de surprises, répondit Aliénor, mystérieuse. Monsieur McGonagall, pourriez-vous me conduire à ma chambre ?

- Laisse Willy, coupa Pansy avant que Minerva ait le temps de répondre, je m'en occupe. Et allez-y, sinon ça va vous coûter une blinde en baby-sitter...

- On se revoit demain à Poudlard. Aliénor, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître, fit le professeur de métamorphose en se levant en même temps que sa femme.

- Tu ne diras plus ça une fois que tu l'auras côtoyée plus de deux heures, marmonna l'Ecossaise.

Une fois son neveu et sa femme partie, McGonagall se leva à son tour.

- Pansy, peux-tu héberger la quatrième sage chez toi ? Je refuse de la voir ici. Bonne nuit et n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Aliénor, je vous veux demain à 15 heures à l'infirmerie du collège pour faire la passation avec Pomfresh. Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds dans mon manoir. Merlin, Chaka, Marylin, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, suivie des trois Conseillers, laissant Pansy et Aliénor en tête à tête.

- J'ai le sentiment que tu ne nous dis pas tout, chère Aliénor, fit négligemment Parkinson en allumant une cigarette, les jambes élégamment croisées dans une pose décontractée.

- Effectivement. Mais j'ai besoin de vérifier certaines informations avant de vous les livrer, ce que vous comprendrez aisément, répondit la Française d'un ton détaché.

La médicomage hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil.

- Allons-y avant que McGonagall ne lâche les chiens... Tu vas voir, mon duplex est bien plus confortable que cette vieille baraque. Tu gagnes au change.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, première Haute. Allez-vous tenter de me faire gagner votre lit ?

- Aucun risque, je te respecte trop pour ça, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire.

- Dites plutôt que je suis trop vieille pour vous...

- En fait, j'aime pas les emmerdeuses.

- Et pourtant, vous êtes sortie brièvement avec leur reine, conclut Aliénor.

- Je n'ai jamais touché Granger ! s'offusqua faussement Parkinson avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Le temps était étonnement gris en ce 1er septembre. D'épais nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel, les oiseaux volaient bas et ce n'était qu'une question d'heures pour que la pluie s'abatte sur l'Ecosse. Certains sorciers y auraient vu un mauvais présage, mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation de Minerva qui sirotait une tasse de thé en finissant les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée de rentrée. Le Poudlard Express n'allait pas tarder à arriver en gare de Pré au Lard et elle devait terminer les tâches administratives avant de se rendre dans la grande salle.

Elle parapha rapidement divers documents avant de les mettre sous plis et de les confier à des hiboux. L'animagus ouvrit son agenda et barra ses rendez-vous de la journée effectués et jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. A dix heures, elle devait présider une audience au Magenmagot et à quinze heures, elle avait le conseil d'administration mensuel de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle ferma le cahier à la couverture de cuir et se laissa aller quelques instants contre le dossier de son fauteuil, jouant avec un petit écrin. Douze ans auparavant, elle avait accepté tous les postes proposés pour meubler ses journées, pour se plonger dans le travail, évitant de réfléchir à sa solitude. Et, trois années plus tard, elle s'était laissée séduire par son professeur de vol qui la voyait dépérir. Elle ne pensait pas que cette histoire déboucherait sur quelque chose de sérieux, mais maintenant que sa relation avec Rolanda fonctionnait, elle voulait se dégager plus de temps. Et la retraite commençait à devenir une idée séduisante. Cependant, le fait que Vivianne soit toujours en vie changeait la donne. Elle ouvrit la boite couverte de velours et son regard se posa sur un petit anneau argenté. Elle se demandait si un jour elle aurait l'occasion de faire sa demande à sa compagne.

- Madame la Directrice, Monsieur le Directeur-adjoint monte les escaliers, fit une voix grave et rauque.

Minerva mit de l'ordre sur son bureau, rangea l'écrin dans son tiroir et pria Flitwick d'entrer après que ce dernier eut frappé à la porte.

- Minerva, le Poudlard Express vient d'arriver à Pré Au Lard.

- Merci Filius. Je descends dans cinq minutes.

Le professeur de sortilège acquiesça et quitta la pièce. McGonagall passa sa cape vert émeraude, son chapeau, vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue dans le miroir et, satisfaite de son apparence, prit le chemin de la grande salle.

Elle traversa la vaste pièce avant de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Son neveu, qui avait décidé de rester enseigner au collège plutôt que de s'ennuyer au Ministère, la salua d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Isabel Swift, nouvelle professeur de potion. Neville Londubat, quant à lui, devisait gaiement avec Ginny Weasley et Edward Kraft, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. A l'autre bout de la table, Aliénor était plongée dans ses pensées, faisant abstraction de son environnement. Minerva lui jeta un rapide regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur les portes de la salle qui s'ouvraient.

Les élèves arrivèrent rapidement et prirent place à leur table habituelle dans un chahut bon enfant.

- Et une nouvelle année qui commence ! fit William, réjoui, en se frottant les mains. Et avec ce qu'Aliénor nous a annoncé hier, je suis sûr qu'elle sera pleine de surprises !

- On est à Poudlard, se contenta de répondre sa tante, qui réalisait pour la première fois de la journée que Rolanda avait vraiment quitté le collège.

Elle retint un soupir et se promit de passer voir sa compagne une fois le couvre-feu passé. Filius entra par une petite porte, suivi par une cinquantaine de jeunes enfants et le silence se fit dans la salle. Le professeur de sortilège portait sous le bras le Choixpeau Magique et un long parchemin comportant le nom des nouveaux élèves. Il agita rapidement sa baguette, faisant apparaître un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et eut un sourire satisfait. Il posa le chapeau sur le siège et une large déchirure en forme de bouche apparut sur l'artefact magique.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
L'avenir se dessine, aux contours incertains,  
Les deux camps placent leurs pions,  
De la victoire la Désavouée prend le chemin.  
Acculée, l'âme de ce monde sortira de son silence,  
Après bien des années d'absence.  
A la croisée des chemins, elle devra faire le bon choix,  
Savoir s'entourer de personnes qui en elle ont foi.  
Traquée par son égale, elle tentera de mettre fin au conflit  
Qui depuis toujours cette terre pervertit.  
Notre vénérable institution sera fortement ébranlée  
Car s'affronteront ici même les dernières de chaque lignée.  
Nous entrons dans une période bien sombre  
Et certains d'entre vous devront sortir de l'ombre  
Pour qu'enfin la Légende Oubliée  
Ne soit plus réalité._

McGonagall fronça les sourcils alors que quelques applaudissements polis retentirent dans la grande salle, preuve que certains élèves n'écoutaient pas. La stupeur régnait et les professeurs échangèrent des regards abasourdis. Minerva, Ginny et William observèrent Aliénor qui semblait plus intéressée par le plafond magique que par les paroles du Choixpeau. Flitwick reprit contenance, déplia d'une main le vélin et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Alcamburrie, Franck ! appela-t-il.

Un garçon se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret et l'enseignant lui mit le chapeau sur la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, l'artefact cria Serdaigle et l'élève alla rejoindre la table des bleu et bronze. Cinq, six élèves défilèrent et Minerva écouta d'une oreille distraite les décisions du galurin. Qu'avait voulu dire le Choixpeau ? Ame du monde ? Légende oubliée ? Dernière de chaque lignée ? Etait-ce ce que la Sage déchue avait annoncé la veille ? Se pouvait-il que l'enchanteresse n'ait pas tout dit ?

Alors qu'une fillette gagnait la table de Serpentard, Flitwick marqua un temps d'arrêt, haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard interloqué à l'animagus.

- Granger, Rose … finit-il par dire, abasourdi.

Minerva crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors qu'une petite fille brune aux cheveux indisciplinés s'avançait timidement vers le tabouret. Elle observa, tétanisée, la première année qui lui fit un mince sourire avant de s'asseoir. Les yeux vert émeraude de la gamine disparurent alors que le Choixpeau lui tombait sur la tête.

« Rose Granger… Non… C'est impossible… » pensa la Directrice, comme frappée par la foudre.

* * *

_Le même jour, tôt dans la matinée_

La gare Kingcross connaissait un regain d'affluence après le calme des deux mois d'été. Une petite fille poussait un chariot avec une grosse et lourde valise dessus. Autour d'elle, des londoniens pressés marchaient à vive allure pour prendre leur train, leur métro, et quelques familles plaisantaient, accompagnant leurs enfants vers la voie neuf et dix. La fillette jeta un regard réprobateur à un homme vêtu d'une robe étrange qui tenait à la main une cage contenant un hibou.

- Ils pourraient être discrets… grommela la petite fille. On est chez les moldus, tout de même ! Bande d'inconscients !

Elle se dirigea vers le passage qui menait à la voie 9 ¾ et soupira tristement. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la barrière magique, elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère avant de descendre de la voiture.

_- Je ne veux pas y aller… grommela la fillette, les sourcils froncés en une unique ligne noire inquiétante._

_- Mon coeur, on en a déjà discuté. Tu seras bien à Poudlard. Tu te feras des amis et… commença sa mère de sa voix traînante._

_- Je n'en veux pas. J'ai mes chimères, ça me suffit._

_- C'est important d'aller à l'école, tu vas y apprendre des…_

_- Maman, j'y vais en tant qu'élève, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'intéresser au cours. Je suis sûre que c'est moi qui vais apprendre des sorts aux profs…_

_- Rose ! Ne va pas attirer l'attention sur toi, gronda la femme. Et n'oublie pas d'utiliser ta baguette, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement._

_- Pfff… Pourquoi suis-je obligée de prendre le train ? On peut passer la journée ensemble et ce soir, je transplane pour les grilles de Poudlard. Ca te va ?_

_Hermione Granger se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa fille._

_- Il faut que tu agisses le plus normalement possible… murmura la Source._

_- Je ne veux pas y aller ! J'ai l'impression de t'abandonner ! Je ne veux pas te laisser seule… chuchota Rose, des larmes dans les yeux._

_Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle avant d'essuyer d'un geste maternel les yeux verts de sa fille._

_- Tout va bien se passer, je te promets. Si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange à Poudlard, tu m'appelles aussitôt, d'accord ?_

_- Oui m'man, renifla la petite fille._

_Hermione se redressa et regarda sa montre._

_- On a encore un peu de temps. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse vraiment._

_Rose baissa les yeux et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts._

_- Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ? demanda, inquiète, la fillette._

_La Source se cala confortablement dans son siège et attira la gamine contre elle._

_- Elle sera en colère au début. Mais ce sera contre moi, pas contre toi, murmura Hermione. Et oui, elle va t'adorer._

_- Et moi ? Si je ne l'aime pas ? murmura la Sage._

_- Je crois au contraire qu'elle va devenir ta maman préférée… plaisanta Hermione._

_- Impossible ! rétorqua Rose, catégorique._

_La petite fille se tut un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_- Et si elle me pose des questions sur toi ?_

_- Tu joueras la petite ingénue de onze ans ?_

_- Ingénue ? je ne l'ai jamais été… fit le Maître des Chimères, vexée._

_L'Origine de toutes magies eut un sourire et embrassa une dernière fois sa fille sur le front._

_- Il faut que tu y ailles, mon cœur._

_- Tu viens avec moi sur le quai ?_

_- Et bien je…_

_- Je sais, tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit… murmura la fillette. Mais je me moque de ce que pensent les gens. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle._

_- Merci ma chérie, lui sourit Hermione. Mais attends de voir ton autre mère pour avoir un jugement aussi catégorique._

_- J'te parie que dès la fin du repas, j'suis convoquée dans son bureau._

_- C'est une évidence. Pourras-tu lui dire de ma part que..._

_La Source se tut quelques instants puis secoua la tête._

_- Non, rien. Sois sage avec elle._

_La Source lui fit un dernier câlin et la fillette quitta la voiture aux vitres teintées, récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre et s'éloigna en direction de King Cross._

Rose, après un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle, passa dans la partie sorcière de la gare. La fillette balaya rapidement la foule du regard et avisa au loin, près de la porte d'un wagon, une femme à la chevelure rousse qui embrassait un garçon aux cheveux noirs incoiffables.

A quelques mètres d'elle, un homme blond serrait son fils contre lui sans un regard pour personne, un sorcier au visage plutôt rond et à l'air sympathique chuchotait des mots réconfortants à une petite fille visiblement inquiète.

Rose passa rapidement sa main sur sa valise qui devint aussitôt plus légère. Elle s'en saisit et, le cœur gros, monta dans le Poudlard Express. Retenant ses larmes, elle chercha un compartiment vide pour s'y installer. Elle finit par en trouver un en queue de train, rangea sa valise au-dessus des banquettes et sortit de son sac à dos l'Histoire de Poudlard que sa mère lui avait offert et annoté. Le livre ouvert sur ses genoux, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle appréhendait la rentrée pour plusieurs raisons. Elle ne savait pas dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie, elle était séparée de sa mère pour la première fois et espérait que tout irait bien pour cette dernière.

- Elle va être toute seule… murmura la jeune fille, triste. Saleté d'internat !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et trois élèves s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

- Euh… Ca t'ennuie si on s'installe ici ? demanda l'un des garçons avec un sourire charmeur.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Rose en se forçant à sourire.

- Merci. Je suis James Potter. Je rentre en troisième année. Lui, c'est Teddy Lupin qui est en 5ème année et notre nouvelle amie, Grace Londubat, qui fait sa rentrée.

La Dixième Sage frissonna au nom de Potter mais elle garda contenance pour afficher une mine affable.

- Je suis Rose, et je rentre en première année. Vous êtes dans quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor ! La meilleure ! L'ancienne maison de la Directrice de Poudlard ! répliqua James en s'asseyant nonchalamment en face de Rose. Le père de Grace y a été aussi, il est prof de botanique, le père de Teddy idem, le mien, ma mère. Mon beau-père est allé à Serpentard mais il est cool…

- Ton beau-père ? demanda Rose, ingénue.

- Ouais, mon père est mort quand j'étais petit et ma mère s'est remariée. Mais William est super sympa, expliqua James. Et c'est le prof de métamorphose. Tu aimes le quidditch ?

- Je connais un peu ce sport, mais je n'ai jamais joué, répondit le Maître des Chimères.

- Je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et ma mère jouait dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Elle a arrêté la saison dernière et commence cette année à Poudlard. Elle est prof de vol et arbitre de Quidditch.

- Les Canons… C'est la première équipe du championnat ? fit timidement Grace Londubat.

- Oui, et c'est grâce à elle ! s'enthousiasma Teddy. Avant son arrivée, il paraît qu'ils étaient derniers du classement.

Rose se désintéressa de la conversation et replongea dans sa lecture. Cependant, au bout de la deuxième page, elle leva brusquement le nez, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ressentait une magie puissante, envoutante et sombre.

« Et merde… Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à Poudlard que les ennuis commencent déjà… »

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le retour de Rose ! Et croyez-moi, elle est en forme la gamine !

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9 et Sygui


	6. Rose Granger

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rose Granger**

_Une femme était adossée contre un mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos. Un soupir extatique s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que des mains habiles la caressaient sous ses vêtements._

_- Pansy, ma chérie... On va se faire surprendre._

_- C'est ce qui est excitant, Min... Détends-toi et profite... susurra la femme avec un clin d'œil._

_Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et les doigts de Pansy prirent la direction de l'intimité de sa femme. Cependant, un toussotement se fit entendre et les deux sorcières s'interrompirent. Pansy recula prestement et Minerva remit sa toge en place. Une femme en armure s'approcha, une épée accrochée à sa ceinture._

_- Et merde... chuchota Pansy tandis que Minerva fronçait les sourcils. _

_- Vous pensez que c'est vraiment le moment ? gronda la guerrière, se plantant devant les deux amantes._

_- Hermione... La rabat-joie, se moqua Pansy. Tu n'as pas une armée à inspecter... ou des écuries à nettoyer ?_

_- Ferme ta gueule, toubib, ou tu feras partie de la prochaine fournée de condamnés._

_- Hermione, je te prie de parler sur un autre ton à ma femme, fit sèchement Minerva._

_- Ta traînée, tu veux dire ? Réunion dans la salle du Conseil dans cinq minutes. Ne soyez pas en retard ! répliqua froidement Hermione avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif._

_- Mais quelle emmerdeuse... chuchota Minerva._

_- Elle devrait se faire sauter, ça lui ferait du bien, conclut Pansy. Enfin, Ginny fait ce qu'elle peut._

_- Mais elle n'y arrivera jamais. Hermione n'a d'yeux que pour Vivianne et la pauvre rousse parait bien fade à côté de la Dame du Lac._

_- Pourtant, elles feraient un beau couple. Une militaire sans cervelle et une brute épaisse pas fichue d'ouvrir un livre sans se couper avec les pages..._

* * *

_Poudlard, cérémonie de répartition_

Rose ne voyait rien, se trouvant plongée dans le noir complet.

- Rose Granger… La Dixième Sage… La fille de la Source… fit une voix grave.

- Bonjour Monsieur, répondit poliment la petite fille.

- Tu viens assister à la fin de Poudlard ? s'enquit l'artefact.

- A la fin d'un cycle, corrigea Rose. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Mais ça prendra du temps. Où veux-tu être répartie ? Je te laisse le choix, je ne veux pas affronter l'ire de la Créatrice pour t'avoir envoyée dans une maison qui ne te convient pas, même pour le peu de temps que tu y seras.

- Et bien… Mes deux mamans ayant fait leurs études à Gryffondor, je me dis que ça leur ferait plaisir que j'y sois.

- J'en suis certain. Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je suis de ton avis. GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama fortement le Choixpeau.

Rose retira l'artefact magique et le tendit à Flitwick, pâle comme un linge. Le Maître des Chimères se dirigea prestement vers la table des rouge et or pour s'installer à côté de James Potter qui s'était empressé de lui faire une place. La dixième sage porta aussitôt son attention sur la table des professeurs. La Directrice de Poudlard était tétanisée et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Rose hésita longuement mais finit par oser lui faire un discret signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide.

L'Ecossaise ne réagit pas, devenant de plus en plus livide au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Un autre nom la fit sursauter et elle desserra le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Yamashi, Yuki ! appela le directeur-adjoint.

Une petite fille asiatique se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers le tabouret et s'assit, son visage affichant un léger rictus. Son regard rencontra celui de Rose Granger avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe sur le visage.

- SERPENTARD ! s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

La fillette eut un sourire narquois en retirant le galurin qu'elle tendit au professeur de sortilège avant de se diriger vers la table des vert et argent qui applaudissaient à tout rompre. Filius fit disparaître le Choixpeau, le tabouret et la liste des élèves d'un coup de baguette et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs.

- Tata… Ton discours… chuchota William en donnant un coup de coude discret à la Directrice de Poudlard.

Cette dernière sembla se réveiller et se leva gracieusement.

- Bon appétit, lâcha-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains avant de se rasseoir.

Le repas apparut sur les tables et les élèves se précipitèrent sur la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis une semaine. Minerva dédaigna les plats devant elle, se contentant de transformer son jus de citrouille en whisky.

- Rose Granger ? finit par dire Flitwick. Mais je croyais que…

- Hermione est morte. Rose est peut-être la fille d'un de ses frères ou sœurs, proposa Hagrid.

- Non, elle était fille unique, rétorqua Ginny alors que Neville hochait gravement la tête.

- Granger… Hermione Granger… Celle qui a aidé Potter à mettre fin au retour de Voldemort ? demanda le professeur de potions.

- Oui, chuchota le professeur de vol avec émotion en serrant la main de son mari.

- Elle est morte assassinée il y a douze ans dans une explosion, murmura Londubat, la voix légèrement éraillée.

- L'explosion de votre bureau ? s'enquit le professeur de DCFM auprès de l'Ecossaise.

Minerva ne répondit pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la fillette qui discutait avec James Potter, Grace Londubat et Teddy Lupin. Ginny ferma les yeux, semblant revivre l'enterrement de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as vu ses yeux verts ? poursuivit le professeur de métamorphose à sa tante. On dirait ceux de notre famille.

L'Ecossaise acquiesça en déglutissant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir la grande salle pour se réfugier dans son bureau et détruire tous les objets qui lui tomberaient sous la main. Hermione était encore en vie, c'était l'évidence. Et elle avait une fille. Rose. Leur fille. Qu'elle lui avait cachée pendant onze ans.

Une haine et une rage intenses montèrent en elle. Elle allait mettre la main sur Hermione. Et l'explication qu'elles auraient serait sanglante.

- Aliénor... finit-elle par dire d'une voix glaciale. Auriez-vous omis de me dire quelque chose ?

La Française laissa ses couverts en suspens et regarda l'animagus.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit l'enchanteresse sur le ton de la conversation avant de retourner à son repas.

* * *

Rose remarqua le changement d'humeur de l'animagus et tressaillit. Elle s'était préparée à une réaction violente de la part de l'Ecossaise, mais un tel déferlement de colère tourné vers l'Origine de toutes magies apeurait la dixième sage.

Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et mangea mollement, se forçant à avaler quelques bouchées.

« Elle n'a même pas eu un geste pour moi…» pensa Rose avec tristesse.

- Ils ont l'air tendu à la table des profs… murmura James. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ils tirent des tronches bizarres.

« Effectivement, ça doit leur faire drôle de savoir que ma mère est vivante… » songea la nouvelle Gryffondor.

- Vous savez qui est la femme assise tout à gauche ? demanda timidement Grace.

- Je parie un gallion que c'est la nouvelle médicomage. La vieille Pompom m'avait dit en juin qu'elle voulait prendre sa retraite, répondit Teddy Lupin.

Rose regarda la femme qui lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'attaquer son plat. Elle retourna à la contemplation de ses légumes qu'elle mangea sans plaisir.

La fin du repas arriva sans qu'elle ne lève le nez de son assiette. Malheureusement, cette dernière fut débarrassée magiquement par les elfes de maison et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder la Directrice du collège qui s'était mise debout pour faire son deuxième discours.

- Profitez d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant votre première journée de cours. N'hésitez pas à consulter la liste des objets interdits affichée sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard. A demain.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un vacarme de crissements de bancs tirés sur les dalles de pierre et Rose suivit la cohorte de Gryffondor en direction de la sortie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Yuki Yamashi qui, entourée de vert et argent, lui fit un signe de la main, arborant un sourire glacial et mauvais.

« Ca ne fait même pas deux heures que nous sommes là et elle commence déjà à me narguer. » grommela la dixième sage. « Ca va mal se finir, cette histoire... »

- Miss Granger ? fit une voix sèche, la tirant de ses pensées.

La Gryffondor tressaillit et se retourna pour croiser un regard vert identique au sien.

- Un mot je vous prie, poursuivit la Directrice de Poudlard.

Le Maître des Chimères acquiesça sous l'œil intrigué de James Potter avant de suivre Minerva McGonagall qui naviguait gracieusement dans la foule d'élèves jusqu'au hall. L'Ecossaise commença à monter les escaliers et Rose dut presque courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. L'ascension des sept étages se passa dans un silence pesant, oppressant, et la nouvelle Gryffondor dut faire appel à son self control pour ne pas transplaner directement à l'appartement de son autre mère.

Elles finirent par arriver devant une gargouille assez moche et l'animagus donna le mot de passe, Miami. Suivant l'ancien professeur, Rose s'engagea dans les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétra dans un bureau ovale. Minerva referma la porte, la claquant presque, et se planta devant l'élève qu'elle dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle l'observa d'un oeil critique et remarqua aussitôt que son uniforme était légèrement usé aux coudes. Quand à la cape, elle était élimée par endroit. Le tout était visiblement d'occasion.

- Rose Granger… murmura l'animagus, les mâchoires serrées.

La petite Sage leva la tête, décidant d'affronter le regard vert furieux, et acquiesça d'un geste sec de la tête.

- Tu es la fille d'Hermione ? demanda Minerva, tendue.

- Oui. Et la vôtre, répondit Rose en gaélique.

McGonagall eut un nouveau tremblement et ses poings se serrèrent. Sa fille. Rose Granger. Elle avait une fille depuis onze ans et elle l'ignorait. La joie se partageait à la colère et elle se retenait de quitter son bureau précipitamment pour rechercher Hermione et l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Tu parles ma langue natale ? interrogea l'Ecossaise.

- Couramment. Maman H a tenu à ce que je l'apprenne, je suis à moitié Ecossaise, après tout.

- Où est ta mère ?

- J'en ai une devant moi, l'autre est chez nous.

- Où habites-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Où travaille-t-elle ?

- Encore une chose que je ne peux pas dire, màthiar. Vous préférez màthiar ou mamaidh ? Mère ou maman ? A moins que j'use de votre titre pour un temps d'adaptation, Madame la Directrice.

Minerva voulut se mettre à crier, extérioriser la rage qui la consumait. Mais elle ne pouvait le faire sur Rose. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Tu m'appelles comme tu veux… murmura l'animagus. Par Merlin… J'ai une fille… Rose…

- Je dois aller dans mon dortoir. Mais on peut, je ne sais pas… prendre un thé ensemble, demain après les cours ?

- Demain, oui … tu verras avec ton emploi du temps…

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, observant la femme devant elle. Sa mère. Une parfaite inconnue mais qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître grâce à ce que lui avait raconté la Source.

- C'est étrange de te rencontrer… Mais je suis contente, finit par dire le Maître des Chimères.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te connaître, répondit doucement Minerva en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil devant son bureau.

- Et bien… Bonne nuit ! lança la Gryffondor. A demain !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce. McGonagall resta amorphe de longues minutes. Des flashs de sa vie durant les douze dernières années se mêlaient aux dernières images qu'elle avait d'Hermione et à des scènes qu'elle imaginait entre mère et fille, sans elle. La tension dans ses mâchoires la ramena à la réalité. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir.

- Rose, Yuki, Hermione a donc pris les deux dernières Conseillères sous son aile en quittant Avalon…

Elle se leva et tira instinctivement sa baguette de sa manche avant de prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Aliénor allait enfin révéler ce qu'elle savait, de gré ou de force.

* * *

Vivianne affichait un sourire satisfait. Yuki venait de lui apporter les informations qu'elle souhaitait. De bonnes nouvelles. Elle se leva de son fauteuil, dépliant gracieusement son corps longiligne.

Elle se souvenait, onze années plus tôt, quand elle avait récupéré la dernière des Hauts dans son village perdu. Il neigeait ce jour-là, et la jeune femme qui avait mis au monde le nourrisson avait péri. Vivianne avait profité de l'inattention des sages-femmes pour emmener le bébé.

La Dame du Lac avait pris en charge l'éducation de la dixième haute, espérant recréer le lien qu'elle avait eu sur Avalon avec sa propre fille. Mais cela avait été un échec. Elle appréciait Yuki, mais la conseillère ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec Rose.

A présent, il était temps de voir si ses leçons avaient porté. Le moment était venu de passer à l'action. Tout était en place. Douze ans qu'elle préparait son plan pour saper les appuis de la Source. Douze années n'étaient rien quand on était immortel. Elle avait mis ce temps à profit pour élaborer une stratégie, mettre en place ses pièces sur l'échiquier qu'était le monde, semer les graines de la discorde. Et elles allaient enfin germer. La boule de magie lui avait pris sa famille, il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle attrapa son sabre et vérifia une dernière fois le tranchant de la lame. Les prochaines heures, les prochains jours allaient être décisifs. Son sourire se mua en un rictus malsain. Elle allait frapper vite et fort, déstabiliser l'Origine de toutes magies, la forçant à apparaître au grand jour. Des années que la Source se cachait de sa Première Conseillère et du monde. Pour protéger ses précieuses créations, elle devrait se révéler et l'affronter. Et la Dame du Lac attendait cela avec impatience.

- Rogue ! Surveille les alentours. Préviens-moi au moindre mouvement suspect, aboya-t-elle au neuvième sage qui attendait ses ordres. Je ne serai pas absente longtemps.

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana, laissant le maître des potions seul dans la salle des Conseils. Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules, tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans son habituel mouvement de cape noire.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement dans son canapé. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et chaque pulsation résonnait dans ses tempes. Elle s'assit difficilement et attrapa une cigarette qu'elle alluma nerveusement. Une fois de plus, un cauchemar vieux de douze ans avait interrompu son sommeil. Après avoir inspiré une longue bouffée de nicotine, elle se leva et boita jusqu'à la fenêtre de son salon. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce, tandis que son regard balayait le ciel étoilé. Elle sentait le pouvoir de Vivianne s'étendre sur le pays, comme l'obscurité recouvrait l'horizon à la tombée de la nuit.

Ses doigts agrippèrent le montant de la fenêtre qu'elle serra presque convulsivement. C'était ce soir que la partie allait vraiment débuter. Elle souffla la fumée à l'extérieur et soupira douloureusement. La peur s'insinua en elle, un froid glacial s'emparant de tout son être.

"Tu aurais dû m'obéir, sur Avalon. Tout serait déjà fini..." murmura la voix de la Source. "Tu sais maintenant qu'enfreindre mes ordres fut la pire erreur de ta vie... De tes vies..."

- La ferme... marmonna vertement Hermione.

"Ce que tu as fait... Tu n'as pas fini de le payer, crois-moi."

La brune écrasa son mégot et le balança par la fenêtre. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle glissa, dos au mur, avant de laisser la pression s'échapper, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de ses pleurs.

* * *

Aliénor organisait avec soin son nouveau bureau. Elle rangeait les différentes potions selon un classement qui lui était propre mais ô combien efficace, et pestait contre le désordre qu'avait laissé Pomfresh.

- Et ça se dit médicomage ? souffla-t-elle en déplaçant les potions de sommeil sans rêve qui se trouvaient à côté du poussos.

Elle attrapait un pot d'onguent quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Minerva McGonagall pénétra dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main qu'elle pointa aussitôt sur la médicomage.

- Vous voulez me parler ? souffla l'enchanteresse, embêtée d'être dérangée dans son tri.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua l'Ecossaise avant de bouger son poignet.

Un trait de lumière rouge fusa de la fine tige de bois. Aliénor rentra la tête dans ses épaules et s'accroupit rapidement. Le sort alla percuter l'armoire ouverte et les fioles explosèrent, arrosant de débris de verre et de gouttes de potion la Sage déchue.

- Vous le saviez et vous me l'avez caché ! s'écria McGonagall en lançant un nouveau maléfice.

La Française se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège et se remit en position accroupie.

- Vous allez me le payer… siffla l'Ecossaise. Battez-vous, espèce de lâche.

- Je ne veux pas que Vivianne sache que je suis ici, aussi je n'utiliserai pas ma magie contre quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que vous, marmonna Aliénor entre ses dents.

Elle bondit pour se mettre à l'abri derrière une armoire et se saisit rapidement de deux tubes qu'elle jeta aux pieds de Minerva. L'explosion des fioles entraîna une réaction chimique et une fumée épaisse, âcre, envahit la pièce. McGonagall ferma les yeux qui commençaient à piquer et elle toussa bruyamment. Sa gorge était en feu.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour quitter le brouillard toxique et elle sursauta alors que des bras l'emprisonnaient. Elle tenta de se dégager mais la prise se raffermit.

- Lâchez-moi, câtin !

- Vous allez vous taire et m'écouter, siffla Aliénor.

- Quand je vais mettre la main sur elle… commença l'animagus.

- Vous ne ferez rien ! Vous avez fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela ! s'emporta l'enchanteresse. Bien que je ne cautionne pas le fait de s'être cachée pendant tout ce temps, je comprends sa volonté de s'éloigner de vous !

- Vous êtes responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Avalon il y a douze ans ! répliqua vivement l'animagus en se débattant pour que la Sage lâche prise. Vous avez refusé de me laisser la voir ! Et si elle vient de passer toutes ses années en refusant d'offrir une famille à Rose, c'est encore à vous qu'on le doit !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable de sa fuite, siffla l'ancienne reine, tremblante de rage. Je récapitule vos nombreuses erreurs : VOUS l'avez faite interner au service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, VOUS avez été tendancieuse avec une de vos employées qui a fait exploser la Source dans VOTRE bureau, VOUS avez hésité entre notre Créatrice et sa Guide…

- Vous n'êtes qu'une garce et avec le temps vous vous bonifiez ma chère, répondit l'animagus d'une voix glaciale. Lâchez-moi !

Aliénor recula et Minerva se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Je ne suis pas en ces murs pour me disputer avec vous, bien que les sujets ne nous manquent pas. L'heure est grave, aussi ne perdons pas de temps en discussions stériles. Je dois savoir où est Hermione afin de voir avec elle le plan qu'elle a imaginé pour nous débarrasser de Vivianne. Vous devez veiller à ce que Rose nous donne ce renseignement.

L'Ecossaise s'approcha rapidement de la Française et lui décocha une droite en plein visage. La Sage déchue tituba en se tenant le nez et s'adossa contre un mur.

- Ma fille ne sera jamais un jouet entre vos mains… siffla l'animagus.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Nous devons faire nos choix. J'ai fait le mien, celui d'aider Hermione. Dans votre cas… deux possibilités s'offrent à vous. Vous pouvez décider de ne pas prendre part à la guerre qui se profile et de partir couler une retraite paisible avec votre sportive sans cervelle. Ou vous pouvez opter pour prendre les armes. Dans ce cas, votre concubine n'a pas sa place à vos côtés.

La Directrice de Poudlard serra les poings, se retenant de donner un nouveau coup à l'enchanteresse.

- Vous devez vous décider rapidement, McGonagall. L'Histoire ne vous attendra pas.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et réajusta sa cape pour se donner contenance. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, les nerfs à vif, et prit la direction de la tour Gryffondor. Elle sentait l'appréhension se mêler à la fureur qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'elle montait les marches menant au septième étage du collège. Comment allait-elle soutirer l'information à Rose ? La fille semblait aussi têtue et butée que sa mère.

"Que ses mères..." se reprit l'Ecossaise.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Le retour d'Hermione est pour le moment discret, mais on la reverra très rapidement, promis ! ^^

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


	7. Un message sur un cadavre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà enfin le moment tant attendu, le nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça nous fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un message sur un cadavre**

Rose était installée dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée de sa salle commune et son regard se perdait dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle serrait contre elle une peluche, un petit lion usé qui avait ressemblé autrefois à Hirfitt. Au moment de se mettre au lit, elle avait senti une puissance terrifiante, maléfique, sombre et elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. Vivianne... Yuki avait dû l'avertir que la dixième sage était à Poudlard et la Dame du Lac avait fait parler sa magie. Comme la Source l'avait prévu, la Première Conseillère commençait à s'activer, mettant au point le plan qui avait mûri ces douze dernières années. Une partie d'échecs dont les premières pièces étaient déjà en place. Les prochains coups allaient être violents.

Rose serra plus fortement sa peluche dans ses bras et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne voulait pas être à Poudlard alors que sa mère était la cible de Vivianne. Elle devait l'aider à affronter cette folle. Mais l'Origine de toutes magies avait été très claire. Il fallait attendre. Il fallait que Vivianne soit en confiance, qu'elle pense que la Source n'était pas une menace. Juste un moucheron qui serait facile à écraser. Que la Dame du Lac croit que son plan était une mécanique bien huilée. Rose et Hermione seraient les deux grains de sable qui gripperaient tout le mécanisme. Elles n'auraient qu'une seule chance et elles n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête entre les oreilles de la peluche.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et le Maître des chimères sursauta. Elle lâcha son mini Hirfitt qui tomba sur le sol et leva ses mains en position d'attaque. Minerva fronça les sourcils en voyant la fillette debout à cette heure avant de les hausser devant l'attitude agressive de Rose.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle en s'avançant dans la salle commune, intriguée.

La dixième sage se détendit et ramassa son lion qu'elle serra contre elle.

- Rien… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… marmonna la Gryffondor en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

- Et tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que ? insista la Directrice en prenant place à côté de sa fille.

Rose fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment répondre à cette question sans trahir sa mère.

« Joue à petite ingénue de onze ans… » se rappela la dixième sage.

- C'est la première nuit que je passe sans maman H, c'est dur…

« En plus, c'est un bout de la vérité… » soupira intérieurement le Maître des chimères.

- Viens ici, proposa Minerva en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir la gamine qui s'y réfugia, trouvant là le prétexte à ne pas affronter le regard perçant de l'animagus.

Elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte et se laissa aller à sourire de contentement. Elle songea à cette femme courageuse, loyale selon la Source. L'Origine de toutes magies voulait mêler le moins d'innocents possibles à la guerre qui se profilait. Elle avait demandé à Rose de se taire. Mais se pouvait-il que l'Ecossaise aide sa mère ? Après tout, la Source lui avait dit que la Directrice de Poudlard était connue pour être un fin stratège et une combattante hors pair. Pourquoi alors sa mère n'envisageait pas l'animagus comme un soutien dans cette partie mortelle contre la Dame du Lac ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda l'animagus en caressant les cheveux rebelles de l'enfant sur ses genoux.

- Je n'ai théoriquement pas le droit de t'en parler… murmura la dixième sage en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Et je ne sais pas quelle sera ta réaction si je te confie certaines choses…

- Et si je te promets de ne pas me fâcher avec toi, ça change quelque chose ?

- C'est avec Maman H qu'il faut me promettre de ne pas te fâcher, répondit doucement le Maître des chimères.

Minerva se contracta légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à mentir à sa fille en lui faisant des promesses qu'elle savait par avance ne pas pouvoir tenir. Encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur Hermione.

- Je peux te promettre d'essayer. Il y a un problème avec ta mère ?

Rose secoua la tête, abattue. Elle avait sentit l'hésitation de sa mère.

- Non, tout va bien. Je vais me coucher, fit Rose en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

Minerva s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir menti.

- D'accord. Mais je veux que toi aussi tu me fasses une promesse, dit-elle en prenant la main de la Gryffondor et en plongeant son regard dans ces yeux verts qu'elle avait hérités des McGonagall. Je veux que tu me dises si quelque chose de grave arrive à ta mère, d'accord ? Je veux que tu saches qu'elle peut compter sur moi si ça ne va pas.

- J'aimerais te croire. Mais j'ai peur de ta réaction quand tu la verras. J'ai très bien senti le choc que ça a été pour toi, ce soir, de découvrir que tu as une fille et que ma mère est vivante.

- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, jeune fille, sourit la Directrice. Mais même si je suis en colère contre ta mère pour ce qu'elle a fait, je suis sincère lorsque je te dis que je suis là pour vous, pour toi comme pour elle, si ça ne va pas.

Rose s'approcha de sa mère et lui embrassa la joue.

- Si la situation devient critique, je t'en parlerai, promis… Bonne nuit, mamaidh.

- D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie, dors bien, répondit Minerva après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

La dixième sage se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle grimpa rapidement pour gagner son dortoir.

- A demain, murmura McGonagall en regardant la petite silhouette se fondre dans la nuit. Quand je mettrai la main sur toi, Hermione, tu vas entendre parler de ta surprise, continua-t-elle en quittant la tour de Gryffondor.

* * *

Hermione passa au point mort et se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de la pluie qui giflait son pare-brise. Elle finit par se tirer de sa rêverie lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel et elle coupa le moteur. Elle sortit de sa voiture et rabattit la capuche de sa parka. Le parking où elle se trouvait était très mal éclairé et le bitume était recouvert d'eau sale. Elle attrapa sur la banquette arrière sa canne et sa trousse médicale avant de claquer la portière et de se diriger vers le cordon de police. Une jeune femme en uniforme, la casquette ruisselante de pluie, examina à l'aide d'une lampe torche la plaque que lui tendait la brune avant de l'autoriser à passer.

- C'est au fond, près du local poubelle du supermarché, lui expliqua la policière.

Hermione hocha la tête et avança le plus vite possible. Sa canne martelait le sol trempé, arrosant le bas de son pantalon. Un inspecteur la reconnut, sûrement à sa démarche claudicante, et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Docteur Granger, je suis soulagé de vous voir, fit le flic, sincère. Désolé de vous avoir appelée à une heure aussi tardive, mais c'était une urgence.

- Pas de problème, inspecteur Roberts, j'étais réveillée, répondit la brune. Qu'avons-nous là ?

- Homme, une quarantaine d'années, homicide à n'en point douter. C'est un sans abri qui l'a trouvé, il y a une heure de ça. Les prélèvements ont été faits par nos gars du labo, le corps n'a pas été touché. Toutes les photographies ont été faites, vous pouvez œuvrer.

La médecin légiste s'accroupit dans une grimace, sa jambe raide se faisant plus douloureuse. Elle enfila une paire de gants et attrapa sa propre lampe-torche. Le visage du macchabé était d'un blanc laiteux, les yeux vitreux et le corps comportait une plaie béante du torse à l'abdomen. Un papier était coincé entre les côtes de la victime et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'en saisit pour le lire.

_JE T'AI RETROUVEE, JE NE VAIS PLUS TE LACHER. NOTRE JEU M'A MANQUE. QUI VA GAGNER ? LA PARTIE PEUT DURER LONGTEMPS, NOUS AVONS TOUT NOTRE TEMPS._

Hermione sentit ses mâchoires se contracter et elle rangea précautionneusement le parchemin dans un sac plastique pour le donner à l'inspecteur.

- Je doute que vous trouviez des empreintes, mais sait-on jamais, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant les poches du cadavre.

- Vous avez une idée de qui a fait ça ? demanda le flic.

- Ouais. Un psychopathe...

* * *

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ? lança Parkinson avec un sourire goguenard.

Minerva arrêta de faire les cents pas dans son salon et regarda furieusement la médicomage.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de me dire ça ? tempêta l'animagus.

- Ca fait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que tu insultes Granger. Alors, même si c'est divertissant et que tu es créative dans tes injures, il est temps de passer à la partie où tu réfléchis. Que veux-tu faire ? Et la réponse « Je vais l'étriper » n'est pas acceptée par le jury, tiens-le toi pour dit.

L'Ecossaise ne répondit pas et recommença ses aller et venues. Pansy se redressa dans le canapé et tapota sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.

- Aliénor a parfaitement résumé la situation, reprit la vert et argent. Imagine que tu es dans un parc d'attractions et qu'on te propose deux manèges. Un tout calme, prévisible, une petite promenade de santé, agréable et confortable. L'autre, c'est l'aventure, le grand frisson, l'adrénaline, les sensations fortes, l'imprévisible. Tu choisis quoi ?

McGonagall ferma les yeux et grimaça.

- Au fond de toi, tu le sais, et ta décision est déjà prise, poursuivit Parkinson. Tu es une Gryffondor, tu choisis le grand frisson. Tu vas participer au conflit car ce n'est pas dans ta nature de te planquer.

- Effectivement… murmura la Directrice de Poudlard.

Elle soupira douloureusement et passa une main sur son visage las.

- Rolanda ne peut pas participer à cette guerre, elle se fera tuer. Je vais devoir…

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et elle déglutit pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Je comptais la demander en mariage ce soir… J'ai la bague dans mon tiroir, je devais passer au manoir. Comment vais-je faire pour lui dire que…

Pansy eut un rictus ironique et Minerva la foudroya du regard.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

- Tu envisages de rompre avec elle à cause de la dangerosité de la situation, si je ne m'abuse. Donc, de l'écarter sans lui demander son avis pour lui sauver la vie. C'est bizarre, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… ironisa la médicomage avant de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette.

L'animagus ravala la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de sortir et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle agissait comme une Gryffondor. Comme Hermione.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle a disparu toutes ces années pour nous protéger, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est ça, prends moi pour une abrutie de ta maison… se moqua Pansy.

Elle se leva gracieusement et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

- En tout cas, quelle que soit ta décision, il y en a une qui souffrira.

- Je ne vois pas comment Hermione pourrait en pâtir, maugréa l'Ecossaise, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Le rictus de Pansy s'élargit alors qu'elle attrapait son manteau.

- Je pensais à Rose et Bibine. Mais c'est amusant que tu penses à Granger en premier… C'est un signe.

- Tais-toi, gronda McGonagall.

- De toute façon, ça fait douze ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vues. Granger peut être fiancée, mariée ou, que Merlin nous en préserve, grosse !

- Pansy ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter ! aboya l'animagus.

- Moi, c'que j'en dis… Bref, bonne soirée Min', et appelle-moi quand tu veux.

La Serpentard déposa un court baiser sur la joue de la Gryffondor et quitta les appartements de cette dernière en sifflotant une chanson paillarde. La Directrice de Poudlard regarda sa montre et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était trop tard pour passer voir Rolanda. Et de toute façon, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et se glissa sous les draps. Mille pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit et elle sut que le sommeil ne viendrait pas avant longtemps.

* * *

Rose tentait de se réveiller pour son premier cours de métamorphose après avoir somnolé deux heures en histoire de la magie. Elle allait enfin rencontrer son cousin William et voir s'il était aussi bon en métamorphose que les élèves le prétendaient.

Le professeur pénétra dans la salle de classe de son pas vif et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il balança son manuel sur le bureau et s'assit sur un coin du meuble, parcourant d'un regard bienveillant la salle.

- Bonjour bonjour ! lança-t-il chaleureusement. Je me présente : William McGonagall, neveu de la Directrice et autant vous le dire, j'ai eu le job par piston !

Rose se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Ca commençait bien. William agita promptement sa baguette et la poubelle qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle se métamorphosa en un chat qui s'étira paresseusement avant de commencer sa toilette.

- Facile… marmonna Rose alors que les autres élèves poussaient des cris de surprise mêlée d'émerveillement.

- Vous disiez, Miss Granger ? s'enquit le professeur avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

- Rien… C'est très impressionnant, marmonna Rose entre ses dents, appuyant sa tête sur sa paume, le coude posé sur son bureau.

- Voici donc Miss Granger qui semble être, si je ne me trompe pas, la digne fille de sa mère, autrement appelée Miss-je-sais-tout. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, fit-il en transformant le bureau sur lequel la fillette prenait mollement appui en un lavabo sur pied rempli d'eau.

Perdant son support rigide, la tête de Rose se retrouva dans le récipient. Furieuse d'être ainsi ridiculisée elle se redressa, trempée, les mains dirigées vers le professeur.

- Tsss, votre baguette si vous voulez vous amusez avec moi, sourit le professeur. Allez, sans rancune, finit-il en lançant un sort pour sécher la fillette.

- Saleté de bout de bois… grommela la Sage en prenant sa baguette pour l'agiter rapidement.

Son bureau reprit son apparence normale tandis que le siège sur lequel le professeur allait s'asseoir se métamorphosa en toilettes, lunette relevée. William se retrouva coincé dans les WC et, avec un dernier mouvement de poignet, Rose tira la chasse d'eau.

- Vous êtes rafraichi, professeur ? s'enquit la rouge et or, ingénue.

William s'extirpa tant bien que mal du siège et se sécha, tout en admirant le travail de métamorphose.

- Excellente transformation, sourit-il, j'accorde 50 points à Gryffondor. Par contre, je remarque que vous n'avez pas prévu l'écoulement des eaux, continua-t-il en levant ses chaussures trempées. Aussi je pense que vous pourrez transformer cette liasse de papier sur mon bureau en serpillère à la fin du cours pour remettre la salle en état.

Le sourire de Rose se changea en grimace. La dixième sage agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et une serpillère apparut et se mit à frotter le sol automatiquement.

- Un coup de cirage sur vos chaussures, tant que j'y suis, professeur ? proposa le Maître des chimères, la baguette toujours levée.

- Une excellente idée, Miss. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une jeune fille aux petits soins pour moi. Mais nous ferons cette partie de l'activité après le cours, dans le bureau de la Directrice. Bien, où en étions-nous avant que Cendrillon ne fasse des siennes ?

Rose soupira et posa la fine tige de bois devant elle. Elle prit un parchemin vierge et commença à dessiner sans écouter William qui semblait expliquer comment métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille avec, le comble, une formule à prononcer. Elle traça quelques traits pour dessiner Lyfa qui se battait contre Tanaris.

- Très joli, murmura le professeur de métamorphose en se penchant au-dessus de l'enfant, mais même si l'art de la métamorphose n'est pas à votre goût, je vous suggère de faire semblant… sinon vous allez briser mon petit cœur sensible.

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tenta de cacher son dessin, bien qu'il fut trop tard.

- Désolée, Professeur… marmonna-t-elle en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

- Faites donc la métamorphose, Miss Granger.

La dixième sage se força à prendre sa baguette et l'agita, réussissant l'exercice.

- Toujours sans formule ? J'aime quand les femmes se taisent, c'est tellement rare. Ca vaut bien dix points pour Gryffondor…

Il s'éloigna en direction d'une autre table et Rose regarda la pendule. Il restait encore une heure et demie de cours. La journée allait être longue…

* * *

_Les Conseillers de Vivianne avaient pris place autour de la table ronde. Pansy et Minerva discutaient tranquillement, tandis que Ginny, la chef de l'armée de l'air, plaisantait avec William. Hermione, quant à elle, parcourait les derniers rapports de ses éclaireurs, l'air inquiet, alors que Rose l'observait en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Minerva._

_- Rien que vous ne comprendriez, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Et puis, je ne vous ferais pas la lecture, j'ai autre chose à foutre._

_Pansy se leva brusquement et tapa du plat de la main sur la surface boisée._

_- Ca commence à bien faire ! s'exclama vertement la Conseillère à la santé. Tu vas lui parler sur un autre ton ! C'est la Conseillère stratégique de Vivianne !_

_- Marraine, te laisse pas faire ! encouragea Rose, furieuse._

_- Ouais, et bien, avec un stratège pareil, m'étonne pas qu'on soit dans une telle merde, ironisa Hermione sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins. Et tout le monde tient quelque chose de son parrain et de sa marraine, ajouta-t-elle cyniquement en direction de Rose. _

_- Calme-toi... murmura Ginny en posant sa main sur celle de la guerrière dans un geste apaisant._

_Hermione se dégagea vivement, sortit de sa besace une carte de la région et commença à tracer au crayon de bois les positions ennemies._

_Les conversations moururent alors que la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Vivianne et Morgane pénétrèrent dans la pièce, un sourire chaleureux étirant les lèvres de la Dame du Lac. Morgane posa un baiser rapide sur les cheveux de Rose et prit place à côté de cette dernière._

_- Bonjour à tous, dit doucement Vivianne. Je vous ai réunis car la situation est grave. La révolte a gagné tout le pays et les régions d'Avalon tombent les unes après les autres. Nos troupes se sont repliées dans la cité mais la Source a réuni ses combattants dans la forêt._

_- Ouais, ils sont juste à côté, grommela Hermione._

_- Minerva ? Une idée ?_

_- Et bien, il faudrait les déloger de la forêt en... commença la stratège._

_- Mais comment voulez-vous tailler droit dans une forêt où il y a un arbre tous les trois pieds ! Ça fait dix ans que je vous dis de la raser, cette saloperie de forêt ! Au moins, on verrait clair ! coupa Hermione._

_Vivianne posa sa main sur l'épaule de la guerrière et lui serra doucement._

_- Calme-toi. La situation n'est pas encore désespérée, la rassura la Dame du Lac._

_Hermione hocha la tête, les joues légèrement rougissantes, sous le regard haineux de Rose._

_- Mais y'en a combien d'ces cons-là ? demanda Ginny._

_- Des milliers, répondit Vivianne. Nos forces sont à peu près équivalentes, mais il y a des blessés. Pansy ?_

_- Tous les médicomages disponibles se relaient pour soigner nuit et jour, répondit la Conseillère à la santé._

_Vivianne fronça le nez et se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte._

_- Quelle est cette odeur ? On dirait de la viande grillée._

_- C'est mon bûcher d'espions de la Source, répondit Hermione, l'air de rien, en se servant un verre d'eau._

_- Un bûcher ? répéta Minerva, outrée._

_- Ouais. La dernière fois, je leur ai fait couper la langue, et on m'avait trouvé trop coulante. Là, j'en ai choppé des nouveaux, récupéré les anciens, et je fais cramer le tout. 43 ! annonça-t-elle fièrement. D'ailleurs, si on avait maté le premier soulèvement comme ça, on ne serait pas en guerre._

_- Barbare ! s'exclama la stratège, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

_- Chochotte ! répondit Hermione, narquoise._

_- Il faut agir de manière politique, commença Pansy._

_- La politique j'en connais qu'une : trente soldats pour un péquenot et le premier qui bronche on l'embroche, coupa Hermione._

_Vivianne et Ginny échangèrent un sourire amusé avant que la Dame du Lac lève les mains pour que ses Conseillers se taisent._

_- Bien. On va réfléchir posément. Minerva, donne-nous ton opinion._

_- Je propose qu'on leur tende un piège. On va affaiblir le plus possible leurs troupes mais faire en sorte que les leaders puissent pénétrer dans le château. Hermione et ses meilleurs soldats s'en occuperont à ce moment-là. Pendant ce temps, je dirigerai une autre unité pour les prendre à revers et bloquer toutes les sorties du château. Ginny n'aura qu'à faire des dégâts avec les troupes aériennes._

_- Parfait. Hermione, Minerva, je vous laisse organiser notre armée. Pansy, briefe tes médicomages. Qu'ils se tiennent prêt à soigner à vue. Aujourd'hui, la Source va connaître une terrible défaite._

Hermione se réveilla brusquement et se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, hagarde, avant de reconnaître son bureau. Elle soupira, rassurée, et passa une main sur son visage. Elle s'était assoupie, une fois de plus. Elle quitta le mode veille de son écran et grimaça en constatant qu'elle n'avait écrit que la moitié de son rapport.

- Bon sang... J'ai besoin d'un café... maugréa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son mug, sa canne, puis quitta la pièce. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine de l'étage. En chemin, elle croisa un employé qu'elle salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonjour Docteur Granger. L'inspecteur Roberts souhaite savoir si vous avez fini le rapport d'autopsie de la victime de cette nuit.

- Pas encore, répondit Hermione. Mais il sera prêt d'ici une heure.

- Je lui dirais. Et n'oubliez pas que vous donnez un cours à la faculté à 11 heures.

- J'y serai... Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter.

* * *

Minerva revenait du Ministère de la Magie, songeuse. Les nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre étaient inquiétantes, mais corroboraient ce qu'avait raconté Aliénor. Elle s'appuya contre la cheminée et son regard se perdit dans les flammes.

Elle hésita un instant puis plongea sa main dans le pot à poudre. Elle en jeta une poignée dans l'âtre et attendit quelques instants avant de parler.

- Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, bureau de la Doyenne, annonça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Le feu changea de couleur pour se teinter de vert et l'animagus fronça les sourcils alors qu'aucun visage ne se dessinait dans les braises. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre et l'inquiétude la gagna.

- Pansy ? appela-t-elle. Tu es là ?

- Oui, oui... répondit la médicomage. Min' chérie, tu me déranges en plein entretien d'évaluation professionnelle avec la responsable du service gynécologie... Oui ma toute belle, tu y es, ne bouge pas...

D'autres gémissements se firent entendre et l'Ecossaise roula des yeux.

- Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai à te parler, gronda McGonagall, agacée.

- Docteur Parkinson, vous avez un périnée bien musclé... fit une voix étouffée.

- Docteur Alyanis, permettez-moi de vous dire que... Oh oui, poursuivez, c'est parfait... que vous avez un excellent doigté avec… vos patients... Minerva, tu disais ?

- La situation est grave. Aussi, quand tu auras fini de vacciner la totalité de ton personnel, tu sauras où me trouver !

L'Ecossaise éteignit le feu d'un geste de la main et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, furieuse. Elle attrapa vivement un parchemin vierge et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Le Ministre de la Magie attendait ses conseils pour gérer la bombe qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Elle soupira douloureusement en noircissant la feuille avec application. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais, à cet instant précis, Hermione lui manquait. L'Origine de toutes magies aurait sûrement eu une idée pour les tirer de ce pétrin.

- Où te caches-tu ? soupira-t-elle, morose.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Quelles sont vos impressions ? Pansy est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ? ^^

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9


	8. Un événement médiatique

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est jeudi, c'est nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un événement médiatique**

Rose renoua sa cravate rouge et or et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux en vérifiant son reflet dans une vitre. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait faire mieux, elle s'approcha de la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau de sa mère. Alors qu'elle allait donner le mot de passe, la statue ouvrit un œil.

- Bonjour Maître des Chimères. Vous venez voir la Directrice ?

- Exactement. Elle est disponible ?

- Elle le sera pour vous... répliqua la gargouille avant de pivoter.

La Sage grimpa deux à deux les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau. La voix teintée d'accent écossaise la pria d'entrer, ce que fit la fillette. L'animagus était à son bureau, sa plume semblant voler sur le parchemin qu'elle écrivait.

- Installe-toi, Rose. Je suis à toi dans deux minutes. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? s'enquit Minerva sans lever le nez du vélin, visiblement concentrée.

- La même chose que toi, répondit la Gryffondor, intimidée.

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil en face de sa mère et lâcha son sac à côté. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et elle se sentait minuscule face à l'imposante Directrice.

"J'espère que je serai aussi grande qu'elle..." songea le Maître des Chimères en regardant avec émerveillement sa deuxième mère.

Elle était heureuse de mettre enfin un visage sur son nom. La Source, qui n'avait pas pu garder de photos de la Directrice de Poudlard, avait tenté de faire une description physique de l'animagus à sa fille. Mais ce que lui en avait dit l'Origine de toutes magies, pourtant très élogieux, était loin de la réalité. Minerva McGonagall était encore mieux que ce que Maman H lui avait dit.

- Si tu continues de me fixer ainsi, je risque de me changer en statue de sel... plaisanta l'animagus avec un mince sourire, les yeux toujours vissés sur la lettre qu'elle rédigeait.

Rose se renfonça dans son fauteuil et baissa le regard, ses doigts s'entremêlant. La Directrice finit par poser sa plume dans son encrier, roula le parchemin d'un geste gracieux et y apposa le sceau du collège. Elle confia le courrier à un hibou qui s'envola aussitôt, croisa les mains pour y poser son menton et observa la rouge et or de son regard vert inquisiteur. La Sage se tortilla dans son fauteuil, se demandant avec inquiétude comment allait se dérouler leur entretien.

"Elle a l'air sévère... On doit pas rigoler tous les jours avec elle. A côté, maman H semble être un parangon de gentillesse et de permissivité..." pensa la petite Sage.

- Alors Rose... Tes impressions sur tes premières leçons ?

- Bien, répondit rapidement la fillette. Intéressant.

- Effectivement. William m'a fait part de tes exploits pendant son cours. Tu as apparemment un don en métamorphose.

- Les chats ne font pas des chiens... brava Rose.

- D'habitude, on dit l'inverse, fit remarquer Minerva, un sourcil levé.

- Peut-être, mais ton animagus, c'est le chat, rétorqua la fillette. Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis, les chats ne font pas des chiens.

Le sourire de l'Ecossaise s'élargit et, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaître deux tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits.

- Des tritons au gingembre ? s'enquit la rouge et or.

- Bien deviné. Tu connais ?

- Oui, répondit Rose avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Maman H m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit que ce sont tes gâteaux préférés et que c'est absolument divins.

- Ta mère t'a parlé de ça ? demanda la Directrice. Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle dit d'autre d'aussi intéressant à mon propos, cette mère qui n'a pas cru bon de te présenter à moi avant ?

Le regard de Rose se durcit et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude fermée.

- Ouais, c'est sûr qu'elle allait débarquer dans ton nouveau couple avec un bébé dans les bras ! fit froidement la nouvelle Gryffondor. Si c'est pour balancer ce genre de propos sur ma mère, je préfère m'en aller. Je ne veux pas avoir le cul entre deux chaises, à avoir à choisir entre elle et toi !

Minerva se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ainsi, Hermione était au courant qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Bibine. Elle maudit son impétuosité. Elle ne devait pas abreuver sa fille de reproches. La pauvre n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire.

- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas à te parler de ta mère de cette façon, dit-elle en faisant l'effort de sourire à l'enfant. Excuse-moi.

Elle poussa l'assiette de biscuits en direction de la dixième sage. Cette dernière hésita mais finit par piocher un gâteau et mordit dedans avec appréhension. Puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- C'est délicieux… murmura-t-elle.

- Ta mère aimait beaucoup venir dans mon bureau pour discuter de ses cours, mais c'est lorsqu'on jouait aux échecs qu'elle mangeait ces tritons.

- Et elle perdait lamentablement à chaque fois. Elle a toujours été nulle, aux échecs, poursuivit Rose avec un sourire.

- Tu sais y jouer ?

- Elle m'a appris. Je ne suis pas très bonne, mais je la bats à chaque fois. Ce qui ne dénote pas non plus d'un niveau exceptionnel...

- Parle-moi un peu de toi Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

- Lire, dessiner, répliqua la Sage. Prendre soin de mes chimères. Et faire la cuisine. Maman est nulle pour ça…

- Alors elle n'a pas changé, fit l'animagus vaguement nostalgique durant un instant. Tes chimères ? Tu en as combien ?

- Quinze ! répondit la fillette d'un ton enjoué. Ma préférée, c'est Hirfitt. C'est un gigantesque lion, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant largement les bras. Il est tout doux et gentil.

Minerva ferma les yeux un court instant, se remémorant la bataille à Poudlard, une Rose adulte défendant le collège avec l'aide de ses animaux fabuleux. La Sage l'avait impressionnée par son courage et sa détermination. En rouvrant les yeux pour les poser sur la Gryffondor qui sirotait son thé, l'Ecossaise se dit que la fillette déjà épatante allait devenir une jeune femme exceptionnelle, dont elle était fière d'être la mère.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda le Maître des Chimères en reprenant un biscuit.

- A l'adulte accomplie que tu vas devenir, répondit doucement l'animagus en sortant de sa rêverie.

Rose s'extirpa de son siège et s'approcha de sa mère, quémandant muettement l'autorisation de s'asseoir sur les genoux de cette dernière. Minerva saisit la fillette sous les aisselles et l'installa confortablement sur elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- En attendant, rattrapons le temps perdu... murmura la Sage en se blottissant dans l'étreinte maternelle. Je t'aime, Mamaidh.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Minerva à l'aveu de sa fille et son cœur se gonfla.

- Moi aussi, Rose...

* * *

La porte des WC s'ouvrit brusquement et un groupe d'étudiantes fit irruption dans la pièce. Les conversations moururent quand le regard des jeunes femmes se posa sur la personne présente, occupée à se laver consciencieusement les mains. Après avoir échangé un regard gêné qui n'échappa pas à la femme brune, les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes en silence.

Hermione attrapa de l'essuie-main en papier et fit disparaître les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau en soupirant. Elle jeta le papier dans une poubelle, récupéra sa canne et sa sacoche avant de jeter un dernier regard à son reflet.

Une large cicatrice barrait son œil droit, partant du front, coupant en deux son arcade sourcilière, pour mourir sur le haut de la joue. Sa paupière était close, flasque, les muscles qui la composaient étant incapables de fonctionner.

« Entre ça, les petites traces blanches ici et là et ma démarche incertaine, pas étonnant que je leur fasse peur… » songea amèrement la médecin légiste en quittant les WC.

Elle avançait dans le couloir menant à la sortie de l'hôpital universitaire quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Docteur Granger ! lança une voix enjouée.

La brune se retourna, étonnée, et vit une jeune femme blonde se diriger vers elle.

- Votre cours sur les poisons était passionnant ! fit la jeune médecin. Il va m'être très utile aux urgences. Auriez-vous des lectures complémentaires à me conseiller ?

- Je vous enverrai une bibliographie détaillée par mail, Docteur Carter. L'adresse sur votre fiche de renseignements est-elle toujours d'actualité ?

- Ca n'a pas changé, répondit la jeune femme. Merci beaucoup. Votre prochain séminaire se déroulera quand et portera sur quel sujet ?

- Les blessures par arme blanche, et c'est le mois prochain.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, assura Jane Carter. Encore merci !

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main tout en s'éloignant en direction de l'accueil des urgences. Hermione la regarda partir et haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le parking de l'hôpital.

* * *

Le déjeuner venait de se terminer et Rose se trouvait pour sa première heure de l'après-midi dans le parc avec ses camarades rouge et or et les "crétins de Serpentard". A ses pieds, un balai qu'elle regardait avec animosité.

" C'est d'un ridicule achevé..." songea-t-elle, agacée, alors que le professeur Weasley expliquait comme faire décoller l'engin.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et jeta des regards autour d'elle. Les enfants issus de famille sorcière semblaient impatients de décoller, tandis que les nés de moldus appréhendaient visiblement l'instant d'enfourcher l'objet ménager.

"Jamais je ne monterai sur ce truc..." se promit-elle en tapant dans un petit caillou qui roula sur quelques centimètres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fillette leva les yeux. Le professeur la regardait avec un amusement mêlé de tendresse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ? demanda doucement Ginny alors que les élèves essayaient de faire décoller les balais.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de voler là-dessus... grommela la Gryffondor.

Au lieu de se fâcher, la rousse éclata de rire.

- Avec cette tête, tu me fais vraiment penser à Hermione... Tu es son portrait craché. Sauf les yeux...

Elle se tut quelques instants.

- Elle aussi détestait voler... finit-elle dans un murmure.

La dixième sage sentit l'émotion et la tristesse émaner de son professeur.

- Vous la connaissiez bien ? demanda doucement Rose.

- Nous étions inséparables... Jusqu'à une erreur de ma part, soupira la rouquine. Que devient-elle ?

Rose eut une petite moue et se renfrogna.

- Je ne peux pas le dire...

- Je comprends, fit Ginny en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève. Tu veux qu'on voit si tu es meilleure qu'elle sur un balai ?

- Honnêtement, ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi. Je ne ferai jamais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et... ça a l'air vachement inconfortable, votre truc.

« Comparé à Arkhan… » ajouta mentalement la Sage.

Ginny eut un dernier sourire et s'éloigna pour aller aider Grace Londubat qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à diriger son balai. Le Maître des Chimères soupira et ignora les regards mauvais que lui lançait Yuki.

"Je sens que mamaidh va être déçue que je ne sache pas voler..." regretta-t-elle alors qu'elle levait la tête en direction de la fenêtre du bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard.

* * *

_Hermione était appuyée sur les remparts et ses yeux balayaient l'horizon. Les troupes de Vivianne se tenaient devant les portes de la cité d'Avalon et les fantassins de l'Origine de toutes magies étaient comme une marée humaine qui allait déferler sur le château. _

_- Ils sont désorganisés... murmura la guerrière._

_- Et c'est ce qui causera leur perte, poursuivit une voix douce. _

_Hermione se retourna et salua Vivianne._

_- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Tu adores cet endroit, reprit la Dame du Lac avec un sourire réconfortant._

_- Sauf que la vue est gâchée, marmonna la conseillère en désignant l'horizon._

_Vivianne soupira et s'appuya contre les remparts, à côté de la brune._

_- On va subir de lourdes pertes, chuchota-t-elle._

_- Mais vous n'en ferez pas partie. Il faudra qu'ils me tuent d'abord avant d'accéder à la salle du Conseil, et ce ne sera pas chose aisée._

_- Je sais. Tu es mon fidèle bras-droit. Et je ne pouvais rêver mieux, fit la blonde avec un clin d'oeil._

_Elles se turent un instant, observant les troupes de la Source qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer la forteresse d'Avalon._

_- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai choisie ? demanda doucement Vivianne._

_- Non, répondit honnêtement Hermione._

_- Tu sortais du lot. Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante que j'ai rencontrée. Et tu te sers de ta magie pour ce qui est juste. Tu es courageuse, loyale, fidèle à tes principes. _

_La guerrière ne put s'empêcher de rougir et la Dame du Lac éclata d'un rire joyeux._

_- Et toujours aussi timide... _

_- Ce n'est pas à mon âge que je changerai, bougonna la brune._

_- Quand tout sera fini, je t'offrirai le siège d'Administrateur de Perguérie. Tu pourras prendre ta retraite militaire et t'installer avec Amaria dans cette région que tu aimes tant._

_Hermione se retint de protester et se contenta d'acquiescer. Comment pouvait-elle dire que c'était loin de ce qu'elle envisageait pour elle ? Comment pourrait-elle avouer à sa souveraine que seul son devoir l'empêchait de tout plaquer et de s'enfuir avec Aliénor ?_

* * *

Hermione secoua la tête, chassant le souvenir. Elle reposa son scalpel et entreprit de refermer le cadavre. Elle n'avait que peu dormi en 48 heures, aussi elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et de se coucher avec un bon livre.

Elle faisait le dernier point quand un de ses assistants déboula dans la salle d'autopsie et la brune dut se tourner pour le voir de son seul oeil valide.

- Docteur Granger ! C'est de la folie ! s'exclama le moldu en brandissant son téléphone portable. Lisez ça, c'est hallucinant !

Il posa l'appareil sur un coin de la table d'autopsie et Hermione blêmit en découvrant le site internet d'un grand quotidien.

_Les sorciers existent : une nouvelle menace pour la société_

_Hier soir, le Premier Ministre a reçu Miss Vivianne Walkwood, émissaire du monde sorcier. Cette dernière aurait apporté des preuves que les sorciers projetteraient de prendre la gouvernance du pays par la force. L'armée est mobilisée et patrouille à présent dans les rues. Un couvre-feu est décrété et... _

La légiste détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

- Pour une nouvelle... marmonna-t-elle.

Un sentiment de peur mêlé d'insécurité la submergea comme une lame de fond. Vivianne avançait ses pions et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour sortir gagnante de la lutte qui s'annonçait entre la Dame du Lac et la Source.

Un agent de la sécurité déboula à son tour, un talkie-walkie dans les mains, les yeux affolés, le visage rouge de sueur.

- Docteur Granger, c'est la panique ! Des… sorc… des magi… des gens bizarres ont attaqué un bus avec des bout de bois à trois rues d'ici ! Il y a des blessés et des morts ! Les flics viennent d'appeler, faut que vous y alliez !

* * *

La journée avait été extrêmement pénible. Le repas venait de se terminer et Rose marchait dans les couloirs, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe d'uniforme, et une moue inquiète froissait son visage. Quelques élèves lui avaient parlé de la nouvelle infirmière et la remplaçante de Pomfresh ne semblait pas commode.

"En tout cas, j'suis contente que l'autre soit partie à la retraite... De ce que j'ai compris, M'man H ne l'appréciait pas des masses. Faudra que je demande à Mamaidh pourquoi..."

Elle poussa avec appréhension la porte de l'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils en remarquant la pénombre qui obscurcissait la pièce. Elle avança prudemment, regardant autour d'elle. Un silence pesant, angoissant, régnait dans l'endroit, entrecoupé de bruits de bouillonnements de chaudrons invisibles.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? appela Rose.

- Juste ici, répondit une voix derrière elle.

La Gryffondor sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à la médicomage. Cette dernière avait sa blouse blanche tâchée de sang et elle tenait une seringue à la main. La dixième sage eut un mouvement de recul involontaire et avait subitement envie de fuir à toute vitesse à la vision de cette femme.

- Rose Granger, quel plaisir de te rencontrer, murmura la femme. Je t'attendais.

- On se connait ? demanda la fillette, apeurée, reculant de deux pas en direction de la sortie.

- Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, Maître des Chimères. Je suis Aliénor d'Aquitaine, la quatrième sage auprès de ta mère.

Le regard de Rose s'agrandit de stupeur et elle bafouilla un moment avant de retrouver ses mots. Elle fit une révérence maladroite qui fit sourire l'enchanteresse de soin.

- Mes hommages, Présidente des Conseils. Que faites-vous à Poudlard ?

- Je suis venue vous aider, toi et ta mère. Quelque chose me dit qu'une enchanteresse de plus ne serait pas du luxe. Mais nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard. Pourquoi venais-tu me trouver ?

- J'ai de grosses migraines en ce moment, et ça ne passe pas... grogna Rose en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou imaginaire. Et mes yeux me brûlent.

Aliénor eut un sourire et désigna un fauteuil à la jeune élève.

- Hmm, ce n'est pas sorcier. Tu es myope.

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Rose, impressionnée. Vous avez jeté un sort ?

- Non, ton Ecossaise de mère a eu ses premières lunettes à ton âge.

La Française claqua des doigts et un tableau comportant plusieurs lettres apparut sur le mur d'en face.

- Lis-moi la première ligne en cachant ton oeil gauche, ordonna gentiment l'enchanteresse.

Rose obéit et grimaça.

- Ouais... J'vois que dalle.

- Myopie, ma chère. Voyons à quel degré.

* * *

_Hermione rentra d'un pas lourd dans la bibliothèque et y trouva Minerva, assise à une table, le nez dans un bouquin._

_- Vous avez trouvé ? lança-t-elle sèchement._

_- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas une brute épaisse qui brûle les livres au lieu de les lire, répliqua sèchement la stratège. Le sort est complexe mais je pourrais le lancer si la situation dégénère._

_- La Source serait folle de savoir qu'on a trouvé le moyen de se barrer d'Avalon. Bon boulot, Minerva._

_- Un compliment ? Vous avez réussi à trouver du temps pour que votre gueuse vous saute avant la bataille ?_

_- Non, mais votre morue s'est dévouée. Elle voulait quelqu'un de jeune et dynamique pour changer, répondit sèchement la guerrière. Maintenant, bougez votre cul, l'assaut va être donné d'ici quelques minutes. Ne quittez pas Morgane des yeux._

_- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? aboya Minerva en se levant brusquement._

_- Votre boulot de stratège est fini, fit froidement la brune en pointant son index vers la sorcière. On n'a plus besoin d'intellectuels, mais de guerriers. Et ça, c'est mon job._

_- Vous voulez briller devant Vivianne ? se moqua Minerva. Laissez tomber, elle ne quittera jamais Morgane pour vous. Et Rose vous tuera avant même que vous tentiez de séparer ses mères._

_- Vivianne m'a déjà récompensée au-delà de mes espérances, répondit Hermione avec un rictus avant de tourner les talons._

_Elle quitta la pièce et Minerva soupira de soulagement._

_- Vivement que cette guerre se finisse, que cette garce perde de sa superbe._

* * *

Et voilà ! Hermione revient peu à peu ! Alors... heureux ? lol

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
